El Matrimonio
by Zetus
Summary: Cansada de pedirle que tengan un bebé Rin decide dejar a Sesshoumaru esperando que reaccione pero las cosas se complican y ella ve como el amor se le escapa por los dedos!
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru y la tierna Rin propiedad de la genial y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Se lo dedico a la Dra., gracias por las ayuditas!

………………………

El Matrimonio

Zetus

………………………

Había sido una boda hermosa, llena de gente importante, todos seguros que Rin y Sesshoumaru durarían para siempre. Realmente había sido como un cuento de hadas o eso parecía. La realidad era que ambos trabajaban sin parar, él con su padre en las empresas Youkai y ella administrando tres tiendas de lujo para mascotas. Al cabo de un tiempo, el trabajo abrió una grieta entre ellos resquebrajando su relación, aunque eso era solo parte del problema, lo que finalmente los empujo a separarse era que Rin deseaba tener hijos, pero Sesshoumaru no. 

Por eso empezaron a pelear constantemente transformando su vida en un infierno. Finalmente y después de evitar el asunto por semanas, un mes antes de cumplir su 5to. Aniversario de bodas, Rin resolvió irse, aprovechando que Sesshoumaru estaba en un viaje de negocios, comenzó a empacar sus cosas con calma porque su marido regresaba hasta el día siguiente. Sentada en su habitación, Rin lloró amargamente y por largo rato desahogando semanas de tensión y dolor, después de un rato, se limpió las lágrimas y tomó el teléfono, para llamar a una de sus mejores amigas, Shion.

"Aló?"

"Hola Shi, ya lo hice!"

"De que hablas?"

"Puse todo en maletas, ya no quiero seguir suplicándole que tengamos hijos!"

Del otro lado del teléfono se hizo un silencio de tumba; Shion sabia que la actitud intransigente de Sesshoumaru tarde o temprano la empujaría a esto, pero aun sabiéndolo, la había tomado por sorpresa. Reaccionando ante la voz de Rin, preguntándole si aun seguía ahí, Shion se aclaró la voz y le preguntó adonde pensaba ir una vez que dejara el apartamento.

"Iré a un hotel, pero lo voy a esperar, regresa mañana!"

"Pero te vas a echar para atrás cuando lo veas!"

"No, estará aliviado!"

"Entonces para que esperar?"

"Porque no soy una cobarde, si lo hago debo hacerlo bien!"

"Como tu digas, pero no vayas a un hotel, quédate con nosotros!"

"Por un par de días solamente!"

Esa noche prácticamente no durmió pensando en lo diferente que sería su vida sin Sesshoumaru, se sentía desolada de pensar que aunque lo amaba con toda su alma, separarse era la única solución para tener algo de paz y tranquilidad, de lo contrario iba volverse loca.

……………….

Al día siguiente…

Cuando Sesshoumaru atravesó la puerta le extraño ver a Rin sentada en la sala pensativa. Inmediatamente sintió el stress acumularse en su cuello y se preparó para lo que pensaba iba ser otra de sus peleas, pero cuando caminó y vio las maletas apiladas en el piso, sintió un escalofrío pero no dijo nada. Rin había puesto las maletas a medio camino, donde fuera imposible no verlas, sin moverse, esperó por alguna reacción pero su marido se quitó el saco como si nada, reforzando su decisión.

"Como te fue?"

"Bien, algo cansado!"

"Ya veo, Sesshoumaru voy a hacer esto lo mas sencillo posible, no quiero seguir peleando por lo mismo, tu no vas a cambiar de idea y yo tampoco así que me voy!"

Sesshoumaru apretó la quijada y admiró su entereza, sintiendo que una parte de si mismo iba morir cuando ella se fuera.

"Quiero que sepas que te amo pero entiendo que no es suficiente para mantenernos juntos!"

"Pero te quedaras en Tokio?"

"Por el momento sí, a lo mejor no es mala idea irme…ya veré. El lunes pasaré por la oficina de tu papá para finiquitar lo de las tiendas!"

Sesshoumaru juntó las cejas porque sabía que Rin se había esforzado mucho para levantar las tiendas, aunque no se preocupó demasiado porque seguramente su padre iba poner mil trabas con tal de no dejarla ir. Guindándose la cartera al hombro, Rin suspiró, se sentía tranquila y esperaba que su partida sirviera para que su marido reaccionara, sino tendría que resignarse a perderlo.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Dime?"

"Tu me quieres?"

"Claro!"

La rapidez con que contestó fue una agradable sorpresa y dentro de aquel mar de tristeza, saber que la amaba era una laguna de felicidad. Acercándose para darle un besito en los labios, le dijo que lo amaba. Sesshoumaru tragó grueso al escucharla, quería moverse y evitar que se fuera, pero las palabras de Rin resonaban en su mente como una sentencia. Se amaban pero no era suficiente porque querían cosas diferentes. Pensaba que decirle cuando sonó el timbre, eran Jaken y Shion. Ambos lo saludaron sin poder esconder su tristeza y en cuanto Rin le pidió a Shion que la acompañara al cuarto para asegurarse de no dejar nada importante, Jaken se acercó preguntándole que estaba sucediendo.

"Porque dejas que se vaya, que fue lo que pasó?"

"Tu sabes!"

"Quiero escucharlo de ti!"

Sesshoumaru lo vio con expresión sombría antes de contestarle con voz hueca.

"Le confesé que no me interesaba tener bebés!"

La expresión usualmente serena de su amigo se transformó en una mueca de desconcierto y cuando lo habló sonaba como distraído.

"Porque dirías algo así?"

"Así lo siento, quiero estar con ella pero no estoy seguro de querer criar niños!"

"Ya veo, cuando la conquistabas estabas seguro que deseabas una familia y ahora que tienes a la mujer perfecta para ti, dejas que la duda te consuma. Que tiene de malo un bebé?"

"Nosé, no creo estar preparado!"

"Nadie lo está, solo espero que esto sea locura temporal!"

"Y eso que demonios significa?"

"Supongo que nada, me parece bien que se separen para que alguien más la haga feliz!"

Sesshoumaru resopló como embotado y se quedó inmóvil cuando ella salió sin mirarlo. En cuestión de cinco minutos su vida estuvo vacía. Cuando se separación llegó a oídos de sus familiares y amigos, tomó a todos por sorpresa, especialmente a Inutashio que esperaba que su hijo mayor hubiera encontrado la mujer de su vida en Rin.

…………………………

Dos meses después, oficina de Inutaisho…

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Inutaisho quien estaba más devastado por aquella separación, era sin duda su nuera; que había llorado como una niña desconsolada en su oficina. A pesar de la iniciativa de Rin, su suegro se había negado a prescindir de ella con respecto a las tiendas. La verdad era que deseaba una reconciliación, y por eso le había aconsejado divorciarse, únicamente mantenerse separados. La excusa perfecta eran las jugosas ganancias que las tiendas generaban. Algo renuente a los consejos de su suegro, Rin le expresó su inconformidad con aquella idea.

"Pero Inutashio-sama eso no es correcto. El no va ceder…aunque me gustaría seguir administrando las tiendas!"

"Y así será, las tiendas fueron tu idea y no creo que estés lista para dejar la empresa que con tanto entusiasmo levantaste, tus clientes se sentirán defraudados! No todos somos tan tontos como para dejarte ir!"

Rin soltó una risita y supo que de las cosas buenas que tenía en la vida, era la amistad y cariño de su suegro. En medio de un emotivo abrazo, entró Sesshoumaru, que no le extrañaba verla en brazos de su padre, porque sabía que la adoraba. Tosiendo para hacerse notar y esgrimiendo el rostro más impávido que pudo, saludó a ambos, evitando en especial, ver a su esposa a los ojos. Incómoda, Rin le devolvió el saludo cortésmente y estiró la mano para tomar su bolso. Notando el ambiente tenso entre ellos, Inutashio casualmente le informó a su hijo de la decisión que había tomado con respecto a conservar a Rin como parte de la empresa.

Escuchando con una expresión muy seria y sin interrumpir, dejó que su padre terminara de hablar. Sabía que eso era lo mejor, así que accedió de buena gana. Sesshoumaru miró un segundo a Rin y trató de buscar las palabras correctas para pedirle su juego de llaves del apartamento, que hasta hacia un par de meses habían compartido. Rin lo vio de soslayo y se sintió tonta de encontrarlo tan atractivo, cuando él parecía ignorarla, desechando esos pensamientos, recordó el porque de su visita y buscando en su bolso, sacó el juego de llaves. 

"Vine para entregarte mis llaves del apartamento!"

Sesshoumaru recibió las llaves escondiendo su sorpresa, porque no había duda que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie. Después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Inutashio y sonreírle apenas a su esposo, Rin salió del estudio sintiéndose como si al entregar aquellas llaves hubiera renunciado a un pedazo de si misma. 

Durante los meses siguientes, Rin logró una rutina placentera, tenia sus amigos que aunque también eran amigos de Sesshoumaru, se mantenían fieles a ella; tanto Kagome como Shion le aseguraron estar con ella siempre. Para Rin la mejor medicina para su matrimonio fracturado era sumergirse en el trabajo pero para Sesshoumaru fue salir con alguien más, una publicista que le presentaron en una fiesta. Cuando Rin se enteró de la nueva relación de su marido, se sintió humillada y lo único que le dio paz fue armarle un alboroto a Sesshoumaru que le contesto con evasivas y minimizando la situación. Herida en su orgullo, Rin decidió que el trato con él debía ser mínimo para no darle un pretexto para humillarla de nuevo.

…………………………………

Seis meses después…

Sesshoumaru entró a la oficina de su padre por casualidad, sin sospechar que vería a Rin. Estaba reunida con Inutashio para entregarle el estado de las tiendas y almorzar con él. Escondiendo su sorpresa con una expresión neutral, los saludó cordialmente.

"Hola Papá, Rin!"

"Hola!"

Se sintió aliviado por la actitud serena de su esposa, porque parecía haber superado el enojo de saber que estaba saliendo con alguien más. Viéndola de soslayo, se fijó en sus manos y algo parecido a un escalofrío le corrió al notar que aún llevaba el anillo de matrimonio y compromiso, cuando él ni siquiera había esperado 1 mes para deshacerse del suyo y en lo profundo de su alma le dio un poco de remordimiento. Notando que su hijo se veía raro, Inutashio aprovechó para hostigarlo.

"Ya terminamos, vamos muñeca seré la envidia del restaurante, hoy como siempre luces despampanante!"

"Jajaja gracias!"

Ante aquel comentario, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar verla, su papá no decía mentiras, estaba absolutamente radiante y lucia ligeramente más delgada, ambos salieron de la oficina casi sin despedirse de él, dejándolo con una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

Después de ese día no se hablaron por semanas aunque Rin seguía reuniéndose con Inutashio que siempre le preguntaba si estaba saliendo con alguien y suspiraba aliviado cuando recibía la misma respuesta una y otra vez.

…………………………

Un Martes cualquiera, oficina de Inutashio…

Inutashio estaba detrás de su escritorio revisando los estados de cuenta de las tiendas que Rin le había llevado. Como se había convertido en su costumbre, le preguntó si estaba saliendo con alguien.

"Entonces no has conocido nadie interesante Rin?"

"No Sensei, yo sigo enamorada de mi esposo! Para mi no es tan sencillo quitarme los anillos y empezar a salir"

"Parece que le hubiera picado quien sabe que bicho!"

"Quiere probarse a si mismo que todavía puede. Estar separados es un fracaso, también lo es mi insistencia por tener hijos…Sensei yo se que en términos de negocios es mejor seguir casados pero quisiera tener su permiso para iniciar con los tramites del divorcio, él no va cambiar de idea y yo tampoco!"

Inutashio sintió que la garganta se le cerraba porque sabía que tenía razón, pero sentía que posponer ese trámite mantendría viva su ilusión de reconciliarlos. Rin lo miraba esperando su respuesta y cuando le dijo que le proponía un trato, sonrió intrigada.

"Que clase de trato Sensei?"

"Yo mismo tramitaré ese divorcio cuando tu encuentres alguien con quien rehacer tu vida de la forma que quieres, un hombre dispuesto y feliz de darte esos bebés que tanto deseas, mientras tanto puedo soñar que mi hijo abre los ojos, se da cuenta de su error y tus bebés son mis nietos!"

Rin lo miró por un instante con los labios apretados, Luego extendió la mano aceptando el trato diciéndole que ella también soñaría despierta. Inutashio sonrió con el corazón estrujado y siguió revisando los documentos de las tiendas. No había nada que objetar, Rin las llevaba de manera impecable y la idea era una mina de oro. Cuando se despidieron, la abrazó con fuerza dándole gracias por siempre complacer los caprichos de un anciano; Rin se carcajeó y le dijo que era muchas cosas menos un viejito. 

"En tres meses serán 56 Rin, ya estoy viejo!"

"56 primaveras, nadie diría que tiene un hijo de 32. Debería hacer una gran fiesta, a Izayoi-sama le encantaría la idea!"

"Gracias muñeca tu si que sabes alegrarme el día!"

"Bueno me voy, Shion y Kagome me esperan para almorzar!"

"Que te vaya bien!"

Inutashio se quedó pensando y decidió que su nuera tenía razón, 56 primaveras y motivo para una gran fiesta y la excusa perfecta para jugar al cupido con su tonto hijo mayor. Dejando todo de lado, llamó a su esposa para invitarla almorzar y contarle la idea de la fiesta; como Rin había predicho, Izayoi se emocionó con la idea y decidieron botar la casa por la ventana para que fuera el cumpleaños del año.

…………………..

Y a la hora del almuerzo con las amigas…

Rin llegó al restaurante distraída, pensando en el trato que había hecho con Inutashio, pero en cuanto llegó a la mesa dejo esos pensamientos de lado para disfrutar con sus dos mejores amigas, Kagome y Shion que estaba casada con el mejor amigo de Sesshoumaru, Jaken.

"Hola chicas, tienen mucho rato esperando?"

"Acabamos de llegar, te pedimos un cóctel y te lo tomas aunque después vayas a la oficina! De donde vienes?"

"Estaba reunida con Inutashio-sama!"

"Y le dijiste lo de tramitar el divorcio?"

"Si pero…hicimos un trato!"

"Que clase de trato?"

Ella les contó y ambas se miraron con una sonrisa, dando un sorbo a su cóctel Rin les dijo que Inutashio no se resignaba. 

"Y tu Rin?"

Rin trató de imaginarse con alguien mas antes de contestar y haciendo una mueca divertida les dijo que definitivamente ella tampoco. Kagome y Shion soltaron una risa y le preguntaron que pensaba hacer al respecto.

"Que quieren decir?"

"Que va ser, él sale con otra y tu tan fresca! Tienes que reaccionar, o sigues casada o te divorcias para encontrar alguien mas!"

"Es que no quiero alguien más!"

Shion apretó los dientes y le dijo que si estaba tan decidida se dejara de estupideces y peleara por su marido con uñas y dientes. Rin la miraba con una sonrisa, tanto Kagome como Shion eran pura dinamita y sus consejos aunque por momentos parecían excesivos, siempre eran con la mejor intención.

"Lo conquistas, le dices que todo bien y luego pum!"

"Pum?"

"Lo que Shion quiere decir mi querida Rin es que una noche cualquiera lo emborrachas y cuando esté bien inconsciente te aprovechas de él para quedar embarazada!"

Rin dejó caer la mandíbula asombrada mientras Kagome y Shion se carcajeaban como dos diablillas. Luego le dijeron que en serio pensara que hacer al respecto porque no podía pasarse la vida suspirando por su marido dejándole el camino libre a otra mujer.

"Sabes que tenemos razón así que decídete!"

"Y que pasa con la mujercita esa?"

"Fácil, cuando la veas barres el piso con ella, apuesto que Sesshoumaru caería derretido al verte pelear por él. Tu antes eras tan celosa y posesiva, ahora pareces una corderito, saca las uñas, ese hombre es tuyo"

Rin se llevó el tenedor lleno de ensalada a la boca con aquellas palabras taladrando su cabeza. Era cierto que antes de empezar a pelear ella era la mas posesiva y celosa de las esposas, de una manera que a Sesshoumaru lo estimulaba porque lo hacia sentir amado. Iba decir algo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio la silueta que le robaba la paz, Sesshoumaru acababa de llegar al restaurante con Jaken y el pulso se le aceleró, mas cuando se dio cuenta que su marido la miraba entre la gente. Viendo que se quedaba ida, Shion le pellizcó el antebrazo.

"Auch! Eso duele Shi!"

"Es para que te avispes, no le hagas los ojos de 'esposa separada que suspira todo el día por él', te acuerdas como lo conquistaste?"

Los ojos verdes chispearon y recordó como había sido la etapa de conquista entre ellos; Sesshoumaru había tenido que pelear para conquistarla porque cuando se lo presentaron Rin pensó que era demasiado serio y se negó a darle su número de teléfono. Eso había sido suficiente para que la encontrara irresistible y no se detuvo hasta que aceptó salir con él, darse cuenta que estaban completamente enamorados había sido cuestión de semanas. Ahora estaban en un presente que ella jamás pensó experimentar y el prospecto de empezar de cero era un precio justo por tenerlo de nuevo en su vida.

"Entonces saco el látigo del desprecio?"

"Si, tu eres buena en eso y además ese perro parece que necesita un escarmiento!"

Frente a ellas Kagome soltó una risita y entre dientes les dijo que ya habían llegado. Rin parpadeo un instante y cuando levantó la vista saludó a Sesshoumaru como si fuera cualquier persona. En el acto, como si su ego tuviera alarma, Sesshoumaru reaccionó y se sentó junto a ella taladrándola con la mirada. Con el estomago hecho jirones, Rin se hizo la tonta y pretendió estar realmente interesada en el relato de Jaken, que le contaba a su mujer de lo bien que le había ido en la oficina. Hostigado por la actitud indiferente, tuvo que tocarle el brazo para obtener su atención. 

"Ajá?"

"Como has estado?"

"Mucho trabajo y tu?"

"También!"

"Que bueno!"

Casi de inmediato Rin dejó de prestarle atención y se puso hablar con Kagome, que le siguió el juego a la perfección, para ella fue muy fácil ver la expresión confundida de su cuñado y sonrió complacida. Todo el almuerzo Rin se la pasó ignorándolo y cuando se despidió de todos menos de él, Sesshoumaru se quedó helado. Sin pensarlo, se levantó de la mesa y decidido a saber qué le sucedía, la siguió hasta el estacionamiento. Completamente absorta no se dio cuenta que la seguía hasta que la sujetó por un brazo. Cuando ella se volteó estuvo a punto de pegarle un carterazo vociferando que si se había vuelto loco.

"Que demonios sucede contigo, porque me sujetas así?!"

"No me oíste cuando te llamé?!"

"Cuando?"

"Justo ahora!"

"No escuché nada!"

Rin hizo una cara de hastío y torció los ojos con una actitud impertinente y arrogante. Verla comportarse así lo volvía loco, porque lo transportó a los primeros años de matrimonio, cuando disfrutaba de hacerla rabiar por cualquier bobería, como cambiar de canal en la mejor parte de una película o saltarle por detrás cuando estaba concentrada haciendo algo, disfrutaba enfurecerla porque la reconciliación era simplemente celestial y siempre terminaban entre las sábanas. Sujetándola por ambos brazos casi pegándosela al pecho, Rin sintió que iba a desmayarse pero no aflojó ni un ápice.

"Me seguiste por alguna razón en especial o te vas a quedar ahí parado sin decir nada? Suéltame!"

"Porque estas tan rara?"

"No se de que me hablas, me siento de lo mejor. No será que la sangre no esta circulando bien por tu cuerpecito?"

Sesshoumaru se quedó perdido en los ojos verdes sin saber que decir, porque sentía el palpitar de su corazón en la sien, era tan estimulante que lo tratara de esa forma, que sintió unas ganas locas de besarla. Temiendo que si seguían así iba a comérselo a besos, Rin agitó la cartera contra él exigiéndole que la soltara.

"Porque me golpeas?"

"Para que me sueltes, dime ya que rayos quieres. Tengo que ir a trabajar"

Sesshoumaru apretó los labios y prácticamente gruñendo le dijo que no volviera a irse de un lugar sin despedirse. Soltando una carcajada, ella le dijo que no tenía nada que reclamarle, porque ellos ya no eran nada.

"Tu sigues siendo mi esposa!"

"No me hagas reír, con que derecho? Sabes que? No te permito que me reclames nada, adiós!"

Empujándolo con ambas manos abrió la puerta del automóvil y salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, dejándolo con un ardor bajo la cintura y sin poder sacarla de sus pensamientos el resto del día. Detrás del volante Rin iba feliz y cuando Shion la llamó le dijo entre gritos que su idea había funcionado. 

"Viste? Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo tengas de vuelta. Estas feliz?"

"Siii, me sostuvo con sus brazotes que tanta falta me hacen, apuesto que quería besarme jajaja…Shion eres lo máximo!"

"Ya lo sé, siempre es bueno que me lo recuerdes!"

……………………………


	2. Celos

Capitulo 2

Un poco de celos no le hace mal a nadie…

…………………………..

Era miércoles y Sesshoumaru estaba saliendo de la oficina, con la intención de buscar Arista para tomar algo. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Rin, quería relajarse con otra mujer para probarse a si mismo que haber discutido con su esposa el día anterior no le afectaba. Ya estaba en el estacionamiento cuando sonó su celular. De lo otro lado estaba Jaken hablando desde el baño de un restaurante a 20 minutos de ahí.

"Que pasa Jaken?!"

"Te llamo porque eres mi amigo, pero si Shion se entera me mata…estamos cenando con Rin y un tal Sabusa!"

"Dijiste Sabusa?"

"Ajá, un ex compañero de la universidad o algo así, amigo, el sujeto parece sacado de una revista de modas y no ha probado bocado pendiente de tu mujer!"

Sesshoumaru sintió que la sangre se enfriaba en sus venas y aclarándose la garganta le pidió la dirección del lugar. Antes de colgar le preguntó exactamente que estaban haciendo porque Sabusa era un antiguo novio.

"Ahh con razón tienen tanta confianza, porque terminaron?"

"El se fue a estudiar con una beca fuera del país! Dime que están haciendo?"

"Pues conversando muy de cerca…entonces vas a venir?"

"Tu que rayos crees?"

Jaken guardó el celular y cuando salió del baño Shion lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Que dijo?"

"Que ya venía, estaba furioso!"

"Gracias por ayudarme mi amor!"

"Un placer!"

Jaken esperó que su esposa se adelantara para regresar a la mesa y que Rin no sospechara nada. A 20 minutos de ahí Sesshoumaru respiraba entrecortado imaginando a Rin con Sabusa. No más se había sentado detrás del volante cuando sonó el celular, era Arista preguntando a que hora iban a verse. Tenso, le dijo que estaba ocupado con algo y después la llamaría, al escuchar el tono brusco e impaciente, reaccionó furiosa reclamándole por dejarla plantada.

"Porque ya no quieres salir conmigo?"

"Tengo otras cosas de que ocuparme!"

"Que otras cosas, es tu ex esposa?"

"No tengo que darte explicaciones…y Rin sigue siendo mi esposa!"

Histérica, Arista reventó el teléfono y cuando intentó llamarlo de nuevo para disculparse, Sesshoumaru simplemente lo ignoró. Estaba demasiado furioso para lidiar con ella.

………………………..

Sesshoumaru estaba en la puerta buscando con la mirada a Rin, no se dio cuenta que Jaken estaba a su lado.

"Allá!"

"Maldición!! - al dirigir la mirada en la dirección que Jaken le indicaba, la vio. Rin estaba sonriente mientras Sabusa la miraba absorto y en actitud de conquista.

"Miserable!"

"Que vas hacer? Amigo porque no te calmas un poco primero, ven vamos por un trago no quiero que hagas una escena"

Sesshoumaru siguió a su amigo de mala gana, pero pensó que un trago le caería bien ya que cada músculo en su cuerpo estaba contraído. Sentado en el bar no le quitaba la mirada a Rin y para colmos ella no se había dado cuenta que él estaba ahí. Al ver la forma tan descarada como aquel sujeto admiraba las curvas de su esposa tuvo deseos de golpearlo y dejarlo con la nariz sangrando pero se contuvo y continuó con su trago. Jaken lo miraba como intentando descifrar lo que sentía, dejó escapar un suspiro cuando vio que la mirada se volvió furia líquida, Sabusa le susurraba algo a Rin que inmediatamente la hizo reír.

"Oi!!... Matte Sesshoumaru!"

Con la vista fija en Rin, Sesshoumaru atravesó el restaurante dispuesto armar un alboroto. Shion se hecho una risita cuando lo vio acercarse, pero no alertó a su amiga que estaba muy concentrada hablando, solo hasta que Sesshoumaru estuvo detrás de ella, Shion tosió para llamar su atención.

"Que pasa Shion?"

"Buenas noches Rin!"

Sintiendo un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, Rin miró a su esposo con la expresión mas serena que pudo, saludándolo con una sonrisa inocente, aunque ya lo conocía y por el brillo en sus ojos, lo más seguro era que aquel encuentro terminara en los puños y con Sabusa y Sesshoumaru rodando por el piso, como cuando estaban en la universidad.

"Hola Sesshoumaru, recuerdas a Sabusa?"

"Como olvidarlo!"

"Que tal Sesshoumaru, tanto tiempo sin verte!"

"No lo suficiente, que haces de vuelta en Japón?"

"Visitando a mi familia y disfrutando de la belleza de nuestro país!"

Sabusa hablaba con una sonrisa a medias totalmente concentrado en Rin que sonreía. Al verlo, Sesshoumaru apretó la mandíbula y con tono brusco le recordó a Rin que era una mujer casada. Sin dignarse a verlo, ella soltó una risa diciéndole que únicamente estaba siguiendo su ejemplo, luego se volvió y con tono ácido le pregunto si otra vez estaba teniendo problemas de circulación.

"De nuevo con problemas para que la sangre llegue a tu cerebro? Estoy cenando de lo mas tranquila! A diferencia de otros, Sabusa y yo no estamos haciendo nada de que tengamos que avergonzarnos, verdad?"

"Si preciosa, la estas pasando bien?"

"Mucho!"

Sesshoumaru sintió que la cabeza le iba estallar, al escuchar como le decía preciosa mientras le acomodaba un mechón tras la oreja. En su silla, Rin se reía para sus adentros porque su ex había caído como del cielo. Sesshoumaru tuvo la intención de tomarlo de la ropa y caerle a golpes pero se contuvo y dando media vuelta regresó al bar. Aguantándose las ganas de ver si se iba, Rin se acomodó para seguir conversando con Sabusa. Una vez en la barra, Sesshoumaru pidió un whisky doble y prácticamente se lo tomó de un solo sorbo. Junto a él Jaken lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Que quieres?"

"Te vas a quedar aquí, sin hacer nada?"

"Claro que no, quisiera saber que se ha creído esa mujer? Me ignora como si yo fuera cualquier hombre, soy su maldito esposo...se puede saber porque demonios sonríes como un idiota?"

"Te gusta que te ignore, se te nota en la cara!"

Sesshoumaru miró de reojo a su esposa sentía ganas de ir y reclamarle pero se contuvo lo suficiente como para esperar a que fuera al baño y ahí podría encararla, fijándose en Jaken, que parecía tener algo atragantado en la garganta, le pregunto que sucedía.

"Pensé que saldrías con Arista!"

"Si bueno…!"

"Genial! Oye, Rin se levantó!"

Sesshoumaru la siguió con la mirada, admirándola en silencio, recordando la suavidad de su piel cuando hacían el amor. Rin entró al baño con el estomago hecho un nudo de la emoción, sin sospechar que al salir, su marido la estaba esperando. No más había dado un paso fuera del baño cuando Sesshoumaru la sujetó por ambos brazos pegándola contra la pared.

"Que demonios te pasa, me quieres matar de un susto?"

"Necesitamos hablar"

"Para que?"

"Que haces secreteándote con ese maldito?!"

"No se de que me hablas?"

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos y con firmeza la rodeó por la cintura, presionando su cuerpo contra ella, tan cerca, que Rin pensó que la iba aplastar. Se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos que inmediatamente sintió ardor bajo la cintura y sus manos bajaron a sus caderas para poder acariciarla. Rin se estremeció y lo vio a los ojos como si quisiera decirle mil cosas pero se contuvo, en espera de oírlo hablar, atacado por los celos.

"Ese tipo te estaba seduciendo y a ti parecía no importarte y desde cuando te dice preciosa?!"

"Pero quien rayos te has creído? Tu tienes a la mujer esa, así que yo puedo salir con quien me de la gana y me gusta que me diga preciosa"

"Lo estas haciendo para darme celos es eso?!"

"Jajajaja, no alucines, déjame, me arrugas el vestido!"

"No quiero que salgas con Sabusa, hasta cuando estará ese infeliz en Japón?"

"Que se yo, suéltame o voy a gritar!"

"Grita todo lo que quieras!"

Rin forcejeó un poco pero lo único que consiguió fue que Sesshoumaru presionara más fuerte, viéndola como si quisiera comérsela. Rin sentía el corazón palpitar enloquecido, quería abrazarlo pero tenía que ser fuerte y hacerse la difícil. Dando un resoplido para aparentar indiferencia, Sesshoumaru pudo percibir su aliento a licor y en el acto le reclamó.

"Estuviste tomando?"

"Pues claro, estoy cenando. Que rayos te importa?"

"Mírame Rin, estás ebria?"

"Claro que no, suéltame ya!!"

La actitud insolente y altanera de Rin era una deliciosa incitación que combinado con los celos, lo obligaron a ceder al impulso de besarla y se inclinó con la boca entreabierta rozando su mejilla. Al sentir la suavidad con que la rozaba Rin trató otra vez de zafarse sintiendo que iba perder la compostura en cualquier momento y enmascaró su emoción con una actitud rebelde.

"Suéltame atrevido, porque me besas?"

Viéndola a los ojos Sesshoumaru soltó una risita maliciosa y le dijo que porque era su esposo y podía besarla cuando le diera la gana. Abriendo la boca asombrada, Rin le pidió una vez mas que la dejara ir y cuando se negó le dio una sonora cachetada, que a Sesshoumaru le supo a gloria y sin pensarlo, la besó en los labios con desesperación. Rin levantó la mano para cachetearlo otra vez, pero Sesshoumaru le sostuvo la mano.

"No seas arisca Rin!"

"Entonces déjame, con que derecho me besas?!"

Sesshoumaru se carcajeó y justo antes de separarse la estrechó por la cintura como si quisiera transmitirle todas sus emociones, luego le habló con un tono de superioridad que la emocionó.

"Ese infeliz no tiene derecho a susurrarte nada, solo yo!"

"Como te atreves?"

Con los ojos fijos en ella Sesshoumaru movió su mano libre, le acarició la mejilla y la tomó por la barbilla para besarla, dos segundos mas tarde, regresó al bar y vio con una sonrisa como ella regresaba a la mesa. Al sentarse de nuevo junto a Sabusa, la única que supo que algo le pasaba era Shion pero no dijo nada. Esa noche Sesshoumaru se fue a la cama recordando todo de Rin y decidió que la vería el fin de semana para comprobar que lo que sentía no era cosa de un solo día. Hizo una nota mental de invitar a Arista a comer el viernes para no ser un completo patán.

……………………………….

Viernes….

Era viernes y Rin le había dado permiso a su ayudante de irse temprano para que pudiera asistir a una fiesta familiar, por lo que le tocaba cerrar el local ella sola.

"Rin-sama son las 4, ya me voy!"

"Que te vaya bien Kari!"

"Muchas gracias por el permiso!"

"No hay de que, diviértete mucho!"

La joven se puso el abrigo y salió pensando en todo lo que necesitaba hacer perdiéndose entre la multitud del centro comercial. La tienda era un elegante local que ofrecía desde comida gourmet y juguetes hasta accesorios para las mascotas mas consentidas. Después que la joven se fue llegaron dos clientes y luego estuvo sola, por lo que decidió aprovechar el rato para acomodar las latas de comida de gato. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien entraba y dijo que enseguida lo atendería. Cuando se volteó y vio a los clientes, el corazón le dio un brinco. Frente a ella estaban dos hombres con la cara cubierta apuntándole con una pistola cada uno.

"Danos todo el dinero!"

Rin tardó en reaccionar presa del miedo, su movió cuando uno de ellos se aproximó agitando el revolver, advirtiéndole que no hiciera nada estúpido si quería salir ilesa. Con la mano temblorosa, presionó los botones de la caja pero no se abrió y el nervioso asaltante la sujetó por la nuca con fuerza, presionando el revolver contra su mejilla.

"Te dije que nada de estupideces preciosa!"

Al escucharlo, Rin sintió nauseas porque la forma de decirle preciosa la hizo sentir sucia y deseó que todo terminara en el momento que les entregara el dinero. Frente a ellos, el otro hombre se revolvió inquieto y le dijo que se apresurara. Respirando profundo, logró calmarse lo suficiente como para abrir la caja y entregarle todo el dinero que había, que no era mucho, lo que enfureció al ladrón.

"Tan poco, porque?"

Rin balbuceó nerviosa y le dijo que había sido un día flojo. Entregándole el dinero a su compañero, sujetó a Rin del brazo y la condujo a empujones a la parte de atrás de la tienda, diciéndole que se llevaría un premio de consolación; un sudor frío le bajó por la espalda, sintiendo su cuerpo adormecerse porque en un esquina de su mente, se avivaron los recuerdos del asalto que había cobrado la vida de su madre y hermano cuando era una niña. El sujeto la puso contra la pared pero no reaccionó hasta que sintió el aliento sobre ella intentando besarla. Dominada por la rabia forcejeó con toda su fuerza, pero solo logró enfurecerlo y que le diera una cachetada tirándola al piso. Aturdida, trató de ponerse de pie, pero la detuvo poniéndose sobre ella al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en la boca que le partió el labio y le sacó sangre. Soltando una carcajada se quitó la máscara, luego le rompió la blusa y empezó a tocarla mientras Rin lloraba suplicándole que se detuviera.

Desesperada por huir, trató de quitárselo de encima arañándole el rostro; azotado por el ardor, el bandido le dio otro puñetazo en el ojo, casi de inmediato Rin sintió como la piel se le hinchaba nublándole la vista. Afuera, el otro ladrón permanecía inmóvil escuchando las suplicas de Rin como agujas en su oídos, estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó el grito de dolor de su compañero, seguido por un golpe seco. Resoplando, se guardó el dinero en la chaqueta y caminó hasta la parte trasera, era un ladrón pero no deseaba ser cómplice de una violación. En el momento que abrió la puerta, vio como forcejaba para desnudarla mientras Rin suplicaba que la dejara ir.

"Quédate quieta! Te va gustar lo que te voy a dar!"

"No, por favor! NO!"

"Cállate perra!"

Frustrado por no poder someterla, le lanzó un puñetazo al cuerpo con tanta furia que la dejó inconsciente, estaba a punto de ultrajarla cuando sintió a su compañero sujetarlo, diciéndole que no volvería a la cárcel por su estupidez.

"Déjala, ya tenemos el dinero!"

"Es muy poco!"

"Maldito salvaje, hazte a un lado!"

Apartándolo de un solo empujón, se arrodilló sobre Rin y le quitó el reloj y demás joyas que llevaba encima, incluidos sus anillos de compromiso y matrimonio; deteniéndose un instante, le tomó el pulso para comprobar aliviado que seguía con vida. Al levantarse, el otro sujeto insistía que lo dejara terminar con ella, pero desistió con el recordatorio de lo que le hacían a los violadores en prisión.

"Vámonos ya antes que alguien venga!"

Ambos salieron del local dejando la puerta abierta. Rin permaneció sin sentido unos cuantos minutos pero cuando recupero la conciencia se quedó hecha un puñito llorando pero feliz de estar viva y con su integridad intacta. Con la cabeza zumbando, se tocó el ojo hinchado y gimió de dolor, por lo que se quedó como estaba y cerró los ojos buscando fuerzas para levantarse. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Rin escuchó una voz preguntándole si estaba bien.

"Señorita esta usted bien, señorita?"

El hombre frenó sus pasos al verla con la ropa rasgada, por lo que se quitó el abrigo y al arrodillarse junto a ella la cubrió con mucho cuidado. Con gentileza la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó fuera, la sentó y le dedicó una gran sonrisa escondiendo la impresión de verla tan golpeada y con un solo ojo abierto.

"Llamaré a la ambulancia, quiere que llame alguien de su familia?"

La única persona que se le vino a la mente fue Sesshoumaru y con voz entrecortada le dijo que numero marcar. Sesshoumaru estaba en su apartamento preparándose para salir, cuando el celular sobre la mesa del comedor timbró.

"Aló?"

"Sesshoumaru Youkai?"

"Si, quien habla?"

"Su esposa tuvo un accidente, la están atendiendo los paramédicos!"

"Que clase de accidente?"

"Asaltaron la tienda de mascotas!"

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos al escucharlo, conocía muy bien la experiencia de Rin y le preguntó si la llevarían a un hospital y cuan mal estaba. El hombre le dijo que estaba golpeada, pero no se atrevió a decirle que probablemente la habían violado y le pasó el teléfono a uno de los paramédicos. En cuanto cerró la llamada, Sesshoumaru marcó un número, al otro lado de la línea una voz femenina contestó emocionada.

"Hola, ya casi vienes por mí?"

"Tendremos que dejarlo para otro día, tengo una emergencia!"

"Te pasó algo?"

"No, es una emergencia familiar!"

"Quieres que te acompañe no me importa!"

"No gracias, demo irme!"

"Te llamo mas tarde!"

Sesshoumaru no escuchó eso último porque ya había colgado. Con los pensamientos revueltos, tomó sus llaves, revisó la billetera, se puso el abrigo y salió rumbo al hospital. Al llegar, buscó en emergencia y le dijeron que la tenían en una habitación privada en el piso de arriba.

"La atendió la Doctora Duverge, en seguida la localizo!"

"Gracias!"

Se sentó a esperar y en 5 minutos una hermosa y esbelta mujer de ojos castaños se presentó como la doctora Mizuho Duverge. Después de asegurarle que aunque Rin estaba muy maltratada estaba fuera de peligro, le pidió que lo acompañara para explicarle con detalle lo sucedido.

"Aunque recibió una golpiza no tiene ninguna fractura en el rostro, sin embargo le dieron un golpe en el torso que le rompió dos costillas…señor Youkai hay algo más, a su esposa trataron de violarla!"

La doctora esperó que Sesshoumaru procesara aquellas palabras y cuando lo hizo, la expresión gélida del principio se derritió para mostrar un esposo desesperado y dolido.

"Quiero verla, esta seguro que nada le pasó?"

"Si señor, una colega la examinó y estuvo conversando con nuestra psicóloga, la Dra. Alcione que es excelente; las llamaré para que puedan conversar!"

"Quiero ver a mi esposa!"

"Por supuesto!"

La distancia que tuvo que recorrer para llegar a Rin le pareció eterna y cuando la vio acostada prácticamente irreconocible por los golpes, se sintió diminuto y con ganas de gritar. Al acercarse sintió las piernas débiles de imaginarse lo que había sufrido. Inclinándose sobre ella la llamó por su nombre y le prometió estar con ella hasta que se recuperara; volviéndose a la doctora, le preguntó si podía escucharlo.

"Esta muy sedada, tenía mucho dolor, despertará mañana!"

"En ese caso quiero hablar con las doctoras!"

"Por supuesto, les diré que usted está aquí!"

"Gracias doctora!"

"Un placer, si me necesita este es mi numero!"

"Cuando le dará de alta?"

"Dos días quizás, depende como evolucione!"

"Comprendo!"

La doctora cerró la puerta y Sesshoumaru tomó una silla y recostó la cabeza en el colchón, aferrándose a su mano. Diez minutos más tarde, entraron dos doctoras. Conversaron ahí mismo con la seguridad que Rin no podía oírlos. Sesshoumaru escuchó los detalles sintiendo nauseas, cuando la doctora le dijo que la policía tenía un retrato hablado gracias a la descripción de su esposa, los ojos amarillos relampaguearon pero no dijo nada. Cuando la psicóloga le pidió que no dejara a Rin sola en su casa, Sesshoumaru supo lo que debía hacer.

"Ustedes están separados verdad?"

"Si"

"Ella puede quedarse con algún otro familiar?"

"No será necesario, se quedará conmigo!"

"En serio?"

"Si"

"Mejor así, se siente segura con usted!"

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar una sutil sonrisa y les agradeció lo que habían hecho por Rin. La psicóloga le dio la tarjeta y le dijo que cuando Rin estuviera lista podría verla en su consultorio privado. Ambas se retiraron y Sesshoumaru tomó el teléfono para avisarle a su padre e Inuyasha, que en cuanto supieron corrieron para acompañarlo. Kagome no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto al verla, Inuyasha como su madre no dijo nada y para Inutashio fue como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho. Tomando a su hijo mayor del brazo, le preguntó si era prudente que Rin estuviera sola cuando le dieran de alta.

"La psicóloga dijo que no!"

"Lo supuse, entonces la llevaré a la casa!"

"Papá yo me encargaré de ella!"

"En serio?"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, era la segunda vez que alguien dudaba de él, lo que encontraba ofensivo porque en una situación semejante, iba ser él y nadie más quien cuidara de ella. En ese momento, Inuyasha se les unió diciendo que Kagome y él podrían cuidar a Rin cuando dejara el hospital. Estupefacto, Sesshoumaru le preguntó completamente amargado, que le hacia pensar que ella necesitaba un lugar para quedarse.

"No podemos permitir que regrese a ese apartamento, como Kagome trabaja en la casa será genial…que? Porque me miras así?!"

"Yo me haré cargo de ella!"

Inuyasha estalló en una carcajada vulgar y estruendosa, recordándole que estaban separados. Sintiendo la sangre hervir en sus venas, le dijo que todavía estaban casados y cuidar de ella era su responsabilidad.

"Few! Ojalá lo hubieras hecho antes, si están casados, pero tu andas paseándote por ahí con esa mujer, la bruta esa, como se llama? Arista, que nombre mas horrible!"

"Cállate animal!"

"No me digas que me calle, sabes que tengo razón, no voy a permitir que humilles a Rin, no podrás cuidarla si estas pendiente de la mujer esa"

"Para empezar yo no me paseo con nadie, es solo alguien con quien pasar el rato y segundo, no sé con que cara me hablas, que me dices de Kikio?!"

Inuyasha se puso pálido un instante y le dijo entre dientes que eso había sido antes de casarse, Sesshoumaru lo miró con los ojos como dos rendijas y le pidió que no metiera las narices en sus cosas.

"Me meto porque es Rin, quiero saber como vas a resolver lo de la tipa esa!"

"No hay nada que resolver, Rin estará bien!"

Inuyasha iba vociferar pero su padre lo silenció con la mirada, seguro que su primogénito hablaba en serio. En el fondo deseaba que esa horrible situación fuera el principio de una reconciliación, aunque sabía muy bien que la posición de ambos era definitiva en cuanto a tener hijos. Después de un rato, Sesshoumaru le dijo que podían irse y que regresaran en la mañana. Todos se marcharon y él se acostó con la vista fija en techo pensando en las palabras de su hermano. No estaba orgulloso de salir con alguien sin haberse divorciado pero era algo que necesitaba hacer, como para probarse algo a si mismo, aunque no estaba muy seguro que. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, Rin se encontró con los ojos amarillos que la miraban ansiosos.

"Hola!"

"Hola…desde cuando estas aquí?"

"Desde ayer! Como te sientes?"

Rin no logró hablar o controlar las lágrimas y Sesshoumaru se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y así consolarla, en cuanto sintió los brazos a su alrededor rompió en llanto balbuceando que había tenido mucho miedo. Sin pensar en nada más, le acarició la espalda y le dio un beso en la cabeza asegurándole que no tenía nada de que preocuparse porque él estaba ahí, ella se emocionó al escucharlo, pero no le permitió a su mente o corazón ir más allá. Un rato mas tarde, todos estaban ahí para saludarla, cuando Kagome la abrazó, Rin la sintió llorar y tuvo que respirar profundo para contenerse. Cuando Inutashio se sentó al borde de la cama, Rin apretó los labios de verlo con los ojos vidriosos.

"Inutashio-sama, que sucede?"

"Debí prevenir algo así, lo lamento!"

"No fue su culpa, fue horrible pero no paso a mas!"

"Como dices? Pero mira como te dejo ese maldito, otro poco y pierdes el ojo, lo que tienes que hacer es…"

"Cállate animal!"

Inuyasha hizo caso omiso del reproche y se sentó junto a ella, haciéndole la promesa de llevarla a una clase de defensa personal que la iba ayudar mucho, luego le dijo en tono juguetón que estaba muy fea y le iba traer una bolsa de papel para cuando le dieran de alta.

"Te la traigo con tres agujeros! Ok?"

Rin soltó una risa llevándose la mano a la boca por el dolor.

"No la hagas reír animal!!"

"Si, si como sea, tengo hambre, Kagome me acompañas?"

Kagome iba decir que si cuando Rin le hizo ojos y entonces le pidió a su marido que le consiguiera un capuchino. Izayoi e Inutashio fueron con Inuyasha y cuando salieron, Kagome le pregunto a Rin que pasaba.

"Que pasa?"

"Quiero pedirte algo, podría quedarme con ustedes, es que mi apartamento esta en remodelación y eso tomara unos días…que sucede Kagome?"

"Lo siento pero ya tienes donde quedarte!"

"Como dices?"

"Te quedarás conmigo!"

Rin lo miró incrédula preguntándole porque, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un seco 'porque sí'. Como estaba de pie junto a ellas no logró ver la sonrisa que se le dibujó inconscientemente a Rin. Kagome le guiñó el ojo y salió para darles privacidad. Sesshoumaru esperó que la enfermera le diera la medicina para explicarle que aunque tenía mucha gente deseando alojarla, el tenía la prioridad por ser su esposo.

"Que? Somos esposos solo en teoría, Sesshoumaru hace más de seis meses que nos separamos. Mejor me voy con tu hermano, no quiero interferir con la vida que tienes ahora"

"Y eso que significa?"

"Pues que va ser? Tu y tu novia! Si me voy contigo me va tocar soportar sus llamadas o que se aparezca en el apartamento que hasta hace unos meses era mi casa…olvídalo!"

"Ya te dije que no es mi novia, sabes que? Eso no es importante!"

"Entonces que?"

"Tu, tu recuperación!"

"Ahh entonces lo haces por lástima?"

"Claro que no, me conoces Rin, me ofende el comentario!"

"Lo siento…no quiero pelear. Me quedaré con Inuyasha y Kagome!"

"No puedes, la doctora dijo que estar conmigo era lo mejor!"

"Disculpa? De que hablas?"

"La psicóloga dijo que te sientes muy segura conmigo!"

"Rayos!"

Rin hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada y Sesshoumaru aprovechó para decirle que aunque estaban separados él había sido su primera opción de ayuda.

"Porque crees que sea eso?"

Rin tuvo el impulso de decirle porque lo amaba, pero le dijo que era por ser un hombre confiable y fuerte.

"Gracias por darme la razón!"

"Eres un engreído!"

"Soy tu engreído!"

Sesshoumaru lo dijo sin pensar y por un instante se miraron sintiendo como si pasara electricidad entre ellos. Abrumada, Rin desvió la mirada y le dijo que le agradecía el ofrecimiento pero no podía aceptar. Sesshoumaru suspiró y estirando la mano le acarició la mejilla, era horrible estar separados cuando se llevaban tan bien y le partía el corazón verla con la cara marcada, pero el brillo de sus ojos estaba intacto y eso era bueno. Al roce de los dedos Rin volvió a mirarlo y Sesshoumaru le dijo que Arista no era su novia contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, apartando los dedos con suavidad le hizo la pregunta que tenía dando vueltas hacia meses y aunque sabía la respuesta necesitaba escucharlo de boca de él para tener paz.

"No me trates como a una idiota, cuantas veces te has acostado con ella desde que nos separamos?"

Sesshoumaru endureció la expresión y trató de levantarse, pero Rin lo detuvo sujetándole el brazo.

"No te acobardes solo porque me dieron una golpiza, dime la verdad, te acuestas con ella?!"

"Si!"

"Y ella sabe que estas separado?"

"Sí!"

"Maldita perra! Entonces te quiere para ella, por supuesto, que mujer se acuesta con un hombre que sigue casado si no es para conquistarlo!"

Rin sintió una punzada de dolor pero se aguantó porque quería terminar aquella conversación, cerrando los ojos recordó sus acaloradas peleas y comprendió que aunque quisiera echarle la culpa de todo a Sesshoumaru, ella había hecho su parte. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse las imágenes de su esposo con otra mujer y en ese instante tomó la resolución de recuperarlo, simplemente no iba quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras otra trataba de robárselo, ya buscaría una forma de hacerlo cambiar en cuanto a tener hijos, siempre podía seguir los consejos de Shion y Kagome y si no lo lograba, estaba bien hacerle la vida de cuadritos a fulana. Sesshoumaru la miraba como hipnotizado, de ver tanta pasión en sus ojos y en su voz. Eso era una de las muchas cosas que las peleas se habían llevado; extrañaba a su esposa apasionada y loca de celos, porque lo hacia sentir amado. Dando un suspiro profundo, Rin se tocó el torso y apretó los dientes.

"Estas bien, te duele algo?"

"No me cambies el tema Youkai!"

Las cejas masculinas subieron con una expresión de asombro, que lo llamara por su apellido era la máxima expresión de su enojo y aclarándose la garganta le dijo que no aceptaría que se hospedara con su hermano. Rin dio un suspiro y con una sonrisa a medias le dijo que aceptaba.

"Muy bien, me quedaré contigo, pero mientras yo esté en el apartamento tienes que respetarme!"

"Eso ni me lo tienes que decir!"

Rin se lo quedó viendo tratando de ocultar la tristeza de no comprender porque no deseaba tener hijos con ella a pesar de que la quería. Conmovido por esa mirada, le apartó con ternura un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre el rostro, diciéndole que no le hiciera caso a Inuyasha, ya que ninguna golpiza sería suficiente para opacar su belleza.

"Mentiroso!"

"Tu sabes que yo no digo mentiras!"

Rin sonrió y una solitaria lágrima le corrió por la mejilla, limpiándosela con el pulgar, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si quería irse ese mismo día o esperar, perdida un instante en su mirada le dijo que no soportaba otra noche en esa cama. Sesshoumaru se acomodó junto a ella para que pudiera recostarse en él y dándole un beso en la sien, que a ambos les supo a gloria, le aseguró que todo estaría bien en menos de lo que imaginaba.

"Eso espero, que te parecen esas clases de defensa personal?"

"Una de sus dos mejores momentos!"

"Cual es el otro?"

"Casarse con Kagome!"

Rin se rió sosteniéndose la boca y cerró los ojos para guardar en su memoria aquel instante como una excusa mas para seguir enamorada de su marido. En cuanto llegaron los demás, Sesshoumaru fue en busca del doctor para que le diera la salida. Rodeada de la única familia que conocía, Rin se sentía por las nubes y por primera vez desde que despertara, notó que no tenía sus anillos. Presionando el botón para llamar a la enfermera, le preguntó donde estaban, la mujer le dijo que había llegado sin nada, Rin parpadeó confundida.

"Esta segura? Los paramédicos no los habrán recogido?"

"No señora, la policía cree que los asaltantes se llevaron sus cosas!"

"Claro, tiene sentido!"

Rin dejó escapar un suspiro que reflejaba lo que significaba perder sus anillos. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, se escuchó la voz de Kagome.

"No te preocupes Rin, si todo sale bien es posible que te den un repuesto!"

Todos soltaron la risa y ella cerró los ojos soñando despierta. Al regresar Sesshoumaru era hora de almorzar para Rin y lo hizo con todos ellos conversando a su alrededor pero sobre todo bajo la mirada atenta de su esposo, que al verlos recordó los primeros tres años de matrimonio antes que la peleas empezaran. Después del almuerzo todos salieron para que Rin pudiera descansar antes de irse. Fuera de la habitación, Sesshoumaru le entregó a su padre las llaves del apartamento y le pidió que lo llenara de globos y flores para recibir a Rin.

"Vamos Izayoi, tenemos trabajo que hacer!"

"Te podemos ayudar en algo imbécil?"

"Claro, ella va necesitar sus cosas, tu esposa sabe!"

"Te entiendo, vamos Inu!"

Cuando regresó a la habitación, se detuvo para admirarla mientras dormía y fue como si todos sus sentimientos se salieran del encierro que los tenía, la amaba pero la idea de tener hijos era como un nubarrón en su futuro, le daba miedo pensar que fracasaría en esa tarea y por eso lo evitaba. Tomando un bolso de mano que Kagome le había llevado, guardó las pocas cosas de su esposa, cartera, celular y la ropa que había traído. Al sostener el pantalón y los zapatos recordó lo que la doctora le había dicho y suspiró, luego se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y sacó su celular para revisar si tenía alguna llamada importante que devolver. Había 10 llamadas de Arista que con gusto borró. Solo había una que era urgente, la de Shion. No más había timbrado una vez cuando escuchó la voz de Shion preguntarle que le había pasado a Rin porque la había llamado el viernes sin respuesta.

"Shion, Shion! Cálmate, no puedo decirte que sucedió si no te callas!"

En ese momento Sesshoumaru escuchó la voz de Jaken, que le arrebata el aparato, pidiéndole que se apartara porque estaba histérica.

"Lo siento Sesshoumaru tu la conoces, algo pasó verdad?"

"Si, donde están?"

"Camino a Tokio…es malo verdad? Lo que me tienes que decir, ella se pondrá como loca, estas muy callado!"

"Asaltaron la tienda de mascotas y trataron de violarla, le dieron un golpiza, le rompieron dos costillas, esta muy mal!"

Jaken escuchó la voz de su amigo quebrarse pero mantuvo expresión serena para que Shion no sospechara, porque cuando se trataba de Rin, su esposa era como una pantera, se conocían desde la escuela y Rin era como su hermana menor. Sonriendo como si nada, Jaken cerró la llamada y le dio un beso a su esposa en la mejilla.

"Que le pasó, dime, dime?"

"Asaltaron la tienda de mascotas, estaba sola!"

"…y como está?"

"Le dieron una golpiza…trataron de violarla Shion!"

"Que? Ella esta bien? Dime que esta bien Jaken, júramelo que esta intacta!"

"Si esta bien, solo muy golpeada. Shion tienes que mantener la calma no puedes ponerte como te pones, ella necesita tranquilidad y a sus amigos…por cierto, Sesshoumaru la va cuidar mientras se recupera!"

En el acto, la sonrisa se esparció por el rostro femenino y los ojos pardos se iluminaron, de pensar que su amiga volvería a estar con el hombre que tanto quería. Mas tranquila, miró su reloj y le preguntó cuanto faltaba para llegar. Cuando finalmente llegaron al apartamento, Shion entró llamándola a gritos. La encontró recostada descansando con Kagome a su lado, la impresión de verla tan maltratada le sacó las lagrimas y Rin tuvo que consolarla.

"No llores Shi, en un par de semanas estaré bien!"

"Pero mírate estas tan…maldito salvaje!"

"Al menos la policía tiene un retrato, es que se quitó la máscara!"

La voz de Rin se quebró y Shion se aferró a ella en un fuerte abrazo diciéndole que lo peor había pasado Una vez que se desahogó, Shion le dijo que debían que aprovechar la gran oportunidad frente a ellas. Limpiándose las lágrimas con un klenex Rin le pregunto de qué rayos estaba hablando.

"Pues de que va ser, no hay mal que por bien no venga…estas aquí con un hombre dispuesto, tienes que sacar a la mujercita esa del mapa!"

"Viste que no soy la única!"

Kagome y Shion se rieron al unísono y Rin soltó una risa asegurándoles que eran las mejores amigas que cualquiera podría desear, luego les preguntó que tenía en mente. Entre las dos le dijeron lo que debía hacer, básicamente recordarle lo que se estaba perdiendo. Jaken y Shion se quedaron un rato más pero decidieron irse cuando Sesshoumaru le entregó a su esposa un par de píldoras.

"Es hora de tu medicina, tienes que descansar!"

Rin se despidió de sus amigos que le prometieron regresar al día siguiente. Cuando Sesshoumaru los acompañó a la puerta, Shion lo tomó por la camisa y agitando un puño frente a su cara le dijo lo que pensaba sin guardarse nada.

"Mas te vale que la cuides bien, sino te saco los ojos oíste? Ya bastante daño le has hecho!"

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, asegurándole que no iría a la oficina en las dos semanas siguientes.

"Muy bien, cuando hablas así pareces el hombre con el que se casó y que hay de la mujerzuela?"

Junto a ellos Jaken soltó una risita y se rascó la nuca distraído, jugando con las llaves del automóvil. La relación de su esposa y mejor amigo era en apariencia muy hostil pero la verdad era que en el fondo ambos se querían mucho.

"No es ninguna mujerzuela!"

"Si es! Que vas hacer al respecto?!"

"Rin es mi esposa y prioridad!"

"Lo mas sabio que has dicho en mucho tiempo. Nos vemos mañana!"

Shion le jaló hacia ella y le dio un beso de despedida. Al regresar a la habitación y acomodarse junto a ella, Rin lo sujetó por la barbilla y le dio un tibio beso en los labios que le erizo todos los pelitos de la nuca.

"Y eso?"

"No te di las gracias por los globos y las flores, me encantan!"

"Un placer!"

Sesshoumaru le ofreció algo de comer pero ella le dijo que prefería un té, una vez que se lo tomó no pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando se quedó dormida. Con una sonrisa, le pasó la mano por la cabeza y después de darle un beso en la frente, se puso la pijama y se acomodó junto a ella. Cuando despertó al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

…………………………

Domingo…

Rin estuvo casi todo el día en cama, aunque insistió en caminar dentro del apartamento para combatir el dolor de espalda y conversar con sus amigos en la sala. Era tan extraño estar de nuevo en el que había sido su hogar, un sitio que le recordaba momentos felices y tristes al mismo tiempo. Fue un domingo tranquilo, feliz de tener a sus amigos y esposo acompañándola, lo mejor de todo, estaba segura que Sesshoumaru no había hablado con Arista. A media tarde, Rin se acostó a descansar y cuando despertó estaban los dos solos.

"Pudiste descansar?"

"Si mucho…tengo hambre, podemos pedir algo?"

"Claro, que se te antoja, fideos o sushi?!"

"Mejor los dos!"

"Esta bien!"

Sesshoumaru iba irse cuando ella lo sujetó y abrazándolo le dio las gracias. Rodeándola con ambos brazos, le dijo que era un placer, luego sin avisarle la levantó y la llevó cargada hasta la sala, la sentó en el sofá y le trajo el menú. Estaban decidiendo que comer cuando sonó el teléfono, sin inmutarse, Sesshoumaru dejó que repicara y la contestadota tomó la llamada. Cuando Rin escuchó la voz de Arista, se crispó, pero no dijo nada recordando 'el plan de ataque' de Shion.

"Sesshoumaru, hola querido, quería saber como te había ido con la emergencia, te deje varios mensajes en el celular pero aún no hablamos. Espero que todo bien, llámame por favor, chao!"

Rin mantenía la vista fija en el menú, aguantando la risa. Aclarándose la garganta, Sesshoumaru se pegó a ella y tomó el menú como si nada pasara. Rin no podía dejar de sonreír al saber que la había dejado plantada para estar con ella. El pensó que había salido ileso cuando escuchó a su esposa repetir la palabra 'querido' burlándose.

"No te burles!"

"Lo que tu digas 'querido' jajaja!"

Rin se quedó pensativa y luego le dijo que mejor la llamara porque sino iba tener problemas. Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola extrañado y cuando Rin le dijo que realmente no le molestaba, sin pensarlo, tomó el teléfono. En ese momento, Rin se levantó y le dijo que estaría en la cocina para que pudiera hablar con tranquilidad.

"Gracias, te sientes bien Rin?!"

"Súper!"

Sesshoumaru estaba tan impactado con su actitud considerada que no detuvo a pensar que estaba cayendo en una trampa. No había terminado de saludar a Arista cuando cayó en cuenta porque su esposa estaba tan atenta. Al llamar a Arista, tenía que explicarle cual era la emergencia. Pasándose la mano por la cabeza, suspiró tratando de decidir si decirle la verdad o inventar cualquier otra cosa. Tarde o temprano Arista se iba enterar y de igual forma tendría una discusión. Cautivado por saberse derrotado, decidió enfrentar a Arista con la verdad. La mujer se quedó helada y tardó un par de segundos en contestar, cuando lo hizo no pudo enmascarar su rabia y despotricó contra Rin.

"Y porque tienes que ser tu? Que se vaya con alguien mas, ustedes ya no están juntos!"

"Fue recomendación de la psicóloga, después de lo que le pasó necesita un ambiente seguro!"

"No me digas! Esos son puros cuentos, apuesto que la psicóloga es amiga de ella!"

"No!"

"Y cuanto tiempo será?"

"5 o 6 semanas!"

"Es demasiado, y nosotros qué?"

"Hablamos de eso después!"

"Que rabia, la odio, como me gustaría que tu ex esposa dejara de interponerse entre nosotros!"

"Esposa!"

"Que dijiste?"

"Ella todavía es mi esposa y tu lo sabes!"

"Maldición!"

Sesshoumaru abrió la boca en un suspiro al ver que Rin se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa, haciéndole señas que tenia mucha hambre. Le pareció tan linda aun con sus moretes, que dejó escapar una risa que también llegó a oídos de Arista, que reaccionó furiosa.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru me estas escuchando? De que te ríes, esta ella junto a ti? Dile que se vaya con alguien mas, quiero verte!!"

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso…!"

Tragando grueso, Sesshoumaru la vio acercarse con una mirada provocativa y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rin se le sentó en el regazo y pasando sus dedos por la cabeza en una suave caricia, le pidió en un susurro, que se apresurara porque le estaba sonando el estómago. Sesshoumaru la miró a los ojos y ella solo se carcajeó suavemente.

"Arista, te llamaré la próxima semana!"

Arista se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, maldiciendo a Rin por interponerse en su camino. Derrotada, marcó un número y se puso de acuerdo con unos amigos para salir y olvidarse que su rival le estaba sacando una ventaja horrorosa. Al verlo colgar el teléfono, Rin sonrió inocentemente.

"Se enojó mucho?"

"No preguntes…estas cómoda?"

Rin soltó una risita y le dijo que muchísimo, luego le entrego el menú y le dijo que iba al baño. Reteniéndola con una mano alrededor de su cintura, le preguntó si sabía los problemas que le iba causar en su relación con Arista tenerla ahí.

"Aja, pero tu no tienes problemas conmigo o sí?"

"No!"

"Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse!"

Sesshoumaru la dejó levantarse conteniendo la respiración, resopló profundamente y se dijo a si mismo que todo iba estar bien. Cuando Rin regresó del baño, que era solo una excusa para dejarlo suspirando después de semejante actuación, se acomodó junto a él dejando suficiente espacio entre ellos para acomodar una hoja de papel. Cenaron en medio de una conversación amena que por momentos se detenía para dar cabida a silencios donde Sesshoumaru parecía perderse en los ojos de su esposa. Un rato después de terminar de comer, Rin se acostó y se puso a revisar mensajes en su celular.

…………………………..

A la hora de dormir…

En el baño, Rin trataba de cambiarse de ropa para ponerse la pijama sin mucho éxito, ya que el dolor no le permitía moverse lo suficiente para quitarse la ropa. Frustrada, lanzó un grito de desesperación que inmediatamente llegó a oídos de Sesshoumaru.

"Rin que pasa?"

"Es que no puedo desvestirme…me ayudas?!"

Sesshoumaru comprendió la agitación de Rin al tener que pedirle ayuda, pero la verdad, para él era una tarea que cumpliría con gusto y al avanzar hacia el baño se dio cuenta que sus latidos se aceleraban, porque hacia meses no tenía el placer de ver a su esposa desnuda.

"Voy a entrar!"

Solo se escuchó un suspiro de resignación y al empujar la puerta para pasar, Sesshoumaru tuvo la belleza de su mujer al alcance de la mano. Estaba de espaldas y lo único que había logrado quitarse era la parte de abajo, dejando su bien formado trasero al aire. De pie en la puerta, Sesshoumaru la miraba con tanto deseo que Rin se volteó y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se sintió tibia por dentro, por lo que enmascaró sus nervios en una actitud juguetona.

"No te rías de mi!"

"Eso es imposible!"

Sesshoumaru dio un paso dentro del baño y al estar frente a ella, le preguntó si iba quitarse todo. Con las mejillas tibias, Rin le dijo que si y Sesshoumaru la rodeó para soltar los broches del brassier.

"No puedo ponerme la blusa…me duele levantar los brazos y…"

La silenció con un besito en la frente y con cuidado le quitó la ropa interior. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se perdieran sobre su piel, y la vistió evocando el sabor de aquellos senos firmes y abundantes, tanto que sintió la boca aguada. Aunque se sentía como con fiebre, se mantuvo ecuánime recordando lo que su esposa acababa de sufrir, lo que probablemente le quitaría el apetito sexual por al menos varias semanas. Era como una prohibición invisible que la hacia desearla mas. Una vez que le puso la parte de arriba, Rin le señaló un bikini de algodón y short de pijama limpio. Sesshoumaru se la quedo viendo un instante y apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella, le dijo que lamentaba mucho que tuviera que pasar por eso. Conmovida, se rió calladamente y le aseguró que como todo eso también pasaría y a pesar del dolor, lo peor no había sucedido.

"Aún no logro comprender porque se detuvo!"

"Me dijiste que eran dos sujetos!"

"Ajá, crees que el otro…como que me ayudó?"

"Es posible, una cosa es ser ladrón y otra muy distinta violador, como me gustaría encontrar a ese maldito para romperle la vida!"

Sesshoumaru se perdió un instante y Rin soltó una risita porque aún seguía sin la parte de abajo. Tuvo que tocarle el rostro para llamar su atención y así terminara de vestirla.

"Hola, te acuerdas que me estabas ayudando?"

"Ahh claro lo siento!"

Sesshoumaru se agachó y con cuidado le puso la ropa interior y el short limpio. Sus ojos esquivaron la figura de su esposa para poder estar tranquilo, pero de nada le servía porque su mente estaba llena de recuerdos de las apasionadas noches de su vida juntos.

"Sesshoumaru verdad que vas a dormir conmigo?"

"Eso quieres?"

"Ajá…como ayer!"

Cuando Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado, Rin buscó la comodidad de su pecho tibio y una sensación de seguridad la invadió arrancándole un suspiro.

"Hace mucho que no dormimos juntos!"

"Tienes razón!"

"Es bueno estar así!"

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos deleitándose con su perfume. Se sentía tan bien estar así que sin preocuparse de nada, se puso acariciarle la espalda suavemente. Rin cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la televisión quedándose dormida sin darse cuenta. El estaba tan cómodo que ni siquiera hizo el intento de cambiar de cama porque también extrañaba dormir con ella.

……………………………….

Las semanas pasaron y Rin tuvo una excelente recuperación que incluía una visita semanal a la psicóloga, que hizo maravillas para ayudarla a superar los malos recuerdos. Cada vez que hablaban Rin salía con una sonrisa. Le gustaba aquella doctora por su finura y excelente trato y aunque hablaban de su extraña situación con Sesshoumaru, nunca se sentía juzgada.

………………………………….


	3. Despedida

Capitulo 3

…………………………………………..

Los días pasaron volando y Rin estuvo lista para regresar a su apartamento, aunque habían tenido como una segunda luna de miel, sabía que la posición de Sesshoumaru sobre tener bebés era la misma y eso le reforzó la decisión de dar paso a cosas diferentes, ajenas a su marido. Las clases de defensa personal resultaron ser un elixir de bienestar que la ayudaron a recuperar la confianza. En las tiendas hubo cambios, Inutashio instaló un sistema de alarma y contrató una empresa de seguridad. Aunque aún no daban con el asaltante, Rin se sentía tranquila y llevaba una agradable rutina.

………………………………………….

Sesshoumaru estaba trabajando en la computadora cuando su asistente le avisó que tenía una llamada de Arista.

"Hola Arista!"

"Hola!"

La voz femenina sonaba hueca y Sesshoumaru respiró profundo, tratando de imaginar que sucedía. A medida que Rin fue mejorando, tuvo mas tiempo de estar con Arista, pero para ella no era suficiente y había conocido alguien más, un hombre soltero y amoroso que la hacia sentir mariposas en el estómago; y no seguía enamorado de su esposa.

"Como estas, mucho trabajo?!"

"Un poco. Quieres que nos veamos hoy?"

Arista suspiró y Sesshoumaru se rascó la frente distraído, cuando ella habló había una tristeza palpable en su voz pero mas que todo se escuchaba tranquila, como si hubiera pensado mucho en ese momento.

"Sesshoumaru no quisiera hacerlo así pero, la verdad es que conocí alguien que me gusta mucho y no quiero arruinarlo, por favor no me llames mas!"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Arista colgó el teléfono dejando a Sesshoumaru con la palabra en la boca, aun estaba digiriendo el abrupto rompimiento, cuando su asistente le dijo que Rin esperaba su llamada al apartamento. Colgando el aparato marcó el número, pensando que algo malo había sucedido.

"Aló?"

"Rin estas bien?"

"Si, te asusté? Estoy bien, lamento molestarte en la oficina…gracias por todo, no habría podido recuperarme sin ti, eres un buen esposo, aunque no quieras tener hijos conmigo. Te quiero mucho!"

Sesshoumaru sostuvo el aparato contra su oído pensando que decirle, sabía que ese día era inevitable, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo no estaba seguro de estar preparado para regresar a su rutina de soledad.

"Dejo las llaves en la mesita de la entrada…Sesshoumaru?"

"Si aquí estoy, estas segura?"

"Muy segura, gracias mi amor, por todo!"

"De nada!"

Sesshoumaru puso el teléfono en su lugar sintiendo el corazón estrujado, por seis semanas había tenido que cuidarla y velar por su seguridad y ahora, lo dejaba solo con un hueco en el pecho. Estaba aturdido, era como si la vida se confabulara contra él y un sentimiento de soledad lo envolvió, fue peor cuando llegó al apartamento y Rin no estaba para recibirlo. Amargado, se acostó en la cama y con la vista fija en el techo, estiró la mano, abrió la gaveta de la mesita junto a su cama y sacó algo que sostuvo con la mano cerrada por un par de segundos. Al abrir la mano, sus dedos sujetaron su anillo de matrimonio, se quedo ido viéndolo, como si aquella joya tuviera las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Cerrando los ojos, deslizó la banda dorada en su dedo, en el acto, sintió el frío de una lagrima bajar por su mejilla, sintiendo pánico de perder a Rin para siempre. Con los pensamientos revueltos permaneció acostado, hasta que sonó el teléfono. La voz de Jaken lo reconfortó dejando que una sonrisa cambiara su expresión.

"Que pasa?"

"Vamos a tomar algo!"

"Quienes?"

"Tu y yo, Shion y Rin están con Kagome viendo una película!"

No tenía que preguntarle si sabía que Rin ya no estaba con él, eso era lo bueno de Jaken sabía cuando no dejarlo solo. Poniéndose el saco otra vez, se puso de pie y sin quitarse el anillo salió del apartamento. En cuanto se sentó en la barra junto a Jaken, se dio cuenta que su amigo sonreía más que de costumbre.

"Hola!"

"Que quieres tomar?"

"Lo de siempre!"

Después de dar el primer sorbo al trago, Sesshoumaru le preguntó desde cuando Rin había resuelto irse. Con una risita delatora, Jaken le dijo que las había escuchado hablar ayer.

"Creo que la estas perdiendo!"

"Como dices, porque?"

Jaken se rascó la barbilla distraído y le confesó que le parecía insólito que después de cuidarla por 6 semanas, no hubiera hecho algo más para retenerla a su lado. Apesadumbrado, Sesshoumaru le dijo que su postura era la misma, al escucharlo su amigo sintió lástima y le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Estas seguro?"

"No, la amo como a nadie pero ese asunto de los bebés…dime que te sucede?!"

"A que te refieres?"

"Tienes algo, estas más feliz que de costumbre!"

Jaken se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada tratando de esquivar el tema, porque no quería hacer leña del árbol caído. Dando un sorbo de su cerveza, trató de hablar de algo más pero Sesshoumaru volvió a preguntarle que le pasaba.

"Porque no me quieres decir?"

"No es eso, te digo otro día!"

"Maldita sea, dime ya!"

Jaken torció los ojos y dando un resoplido le dijo con una gran sonrisa que iba ser papá, Shion tenía tres meses de embarazo y justo se habían dado cuenta anteayer. La noticia tomó a Sesshoumaru por sorpresa porque supo lo que ese embarazo afectaría a su esposa, dejando eso de lado, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Jaken.

"Gracias amigo…discúlpame no quería arruinarte más el día!"

"Es una gran noticia…como lo tomó ella?"

"Una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza…por eso te digo que le estas perdiendo, ella estaba bien contigo pero cuando se enteró le dijo a Shion que era mejor avanzar!"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño comprendiendo a la perfección, avanzar significaba darse la oportunidad de encontrar un hombre que quisiera una familia. Al notar la mirada desolada de su amigo, Jaken estalló como quien se ha guardado algo mucho tiempo.

"Que rayos piensas, que estará esperándote para siempre?"

"Porque me hablas así? No estoy sordo!"

"Es que no se como decírtelo, Sesshoumaru en serio vas a dejar que alguien más la haga mamá? Como te sentirás si un día la encuentras con el bebé de otro hombre…alguien como Sabusa?"

Sesshoumaru sintió el estómago revuelto al pensar en eso, pero algo en su interior se negaba a ceder. Molesto le preguntó si Sabusa seguía en Japón y Jaken le confesó que no sabía y solo era un ejemplo, pero que no se equivocara porque su esposa era el sueño de mujer de más de uno.

"Eso no me lo tienes que decir!"

"Entonces que se necesita para hacerte reaccionar? Me acabas de decir que la amas y te conozco, apuesto que tuviste muchos problemas para controlarte mientras estuvo en el apartamento"

"No soy de palo y ella es tan sexy, además no se que rayos ha estado haciendo que esta mas hermosa que nunca, todo su cuerpo se ve mejor; dormir con ella fue celestial!"

Jaken soltó una carcajada y le dijo que desde hace meses, Shion, Kagome y Rin iban a clases de pilates y el único que no estaba disfrutando de los beneficios era él.

"Cállate infeliz!"

"Infeliz papá!"

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sonreír y pasó el resto de la noche oyendo a Jaken planear todo lo que debía hacer para cuando llegara su bebé. Se fue a la cama con las palabras de su amigo dando vueltas en su cabeza.

…………………………

Los preparativos de la fiesta iban sobre ruedas y para asegurarse que su nuera fuera, Inutashio fue a buscarla a la tienda. Recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo, Rin le preguntó a que debía ese honor.

"Mi fiesta de cumpleaños es en tres semanas y eres una de las invitadas de honor, en realidad será un fin de semana de festividades!"

"56 Primaveras y donde tomara lugar el evento del año?"

"Jajaja, en la casa, pero hay dos condiciones!"

Rin sonrió un poco extrañada y con una sonrisa le dijo que cualquiera que haría lo que fuera para complacerlo. Inutashio la miró complacido y con una sonrisa le dijo que las condiciones eran quedarse a dormir el fin de semana en la mansión y no llevar acompañante. Al escucharlo Rin soltó una carcajada y le dijo que sus deseos eran órdenes.

Por un momento quiso preguntarle si le impondría las mismas condiciones a Sesshoumaru, pero se contuvo. En el fondo, sospechaba que su suegro estaba jugando a cupido para lograr reunirlos. Una vez que le entregó la elegante invitación, Inutashio se despidió con un beso. Ese mismo día, después de cerrar la tienda, Rin se fue de compras, quería llevar todo nuevo a ese fin de semana. Una vez que compró toda la ropa casual para el sábado y domingo, se dedicó a buscar un vestido para el viernes.

Luego de visitar tres lugares, dio con una boutique con vestidos espectaculares. Encontró un hermoso vestido rosado claro. Le llegaba debajo de la rodilla y tenía escote en V profundo. Al verse frente al espejo, con unos zapatos color piel de tacón muy alto, Rin se rió de sí misma, porque inconscientemente había escogido todo pensando en su marido. Iría vestida para impresionarlo y que la encontrara bella. La vendedora alabó la elección y le recomendó que llevara el cabello suelto para lucirlo.

"Se ve espectacular señorita!"

"Gracias, me llevo todo hasta la carterita que me enseñaste…creo que le va gustar mucho!"

"Novio?"

"Esposo, pero estamos separados!"

La joven sonrió y le aseguró que con aquel vestido, cualquier hombre caería rendido a sus pies. Aquellas palabras la emocionaron al punto de sentir mariposas en el estómago.

…………………………

Un sábado cualquiera…

Sesshoumaru estaba saliendo del gimnasio y decidió llamar a Rin para invitarla a salir. No había tenido paz desde su conversación con Jaken y la verdad era que la extrañaba.

"Alo?"

"Hola, como estas?"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"No suenes tan sorprendida!"

"Jajaja lo siento, que sucede?"

"Quieres ir al cine?"

"No puedo, tengo algo que hacer!"

"Que? En la noche?"

"Si en la noche!"

"Y ahora?"

"Ahora? Estoy llegando donde Shion y Jaken"

Sesshoumaru le dijo que llegaría en 20 minutos y Rin se quedó extrañada por la actitud de su marido y no creyó verlo. Guardando el celular en su cartera presionó el botón del ascensor, dos minutos después, Jaken la recibió con una gran sonrisa, recibiéndole las bolsas de ropa de bebé que les traía.

"Te volviste loca amiga!"

"Ven para que veas todo lo que traje!"

Se sentaron en la sala y cada cosa era mas linda que la anterior, Jaken se sentó con ellas feliz de ver a su esposa radiante. Estaba sacando un oso de peluche cuando Rin les dijo de la llamada de Sesshoumaru.

"Estaba raro, me invito al cine pueden creerlo?"

"Y que le dijiste?"

"Que tenía otros planes, saldré con Takeru!"

"El que conociste en las clases de defensa personal?"

"Aja!"

Rin, Shion y Jaken estaban conversando en la sala cuando sonó el timbre, para sorpresa de todos era Sesshoumaru. Con una risa solapada, Rin lo vio sentarse junto a ella admirando todo lo que había comprado.

"Dejaste algo en la tienda?"

"Jajaja!"

"En serio no puedes dejar lo que tienes para hoy?"

"No!"

Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca y Rin se aguantó la risa, ni loca iba aflojar porque Takeru era súper divertido y podían hablar de cualquier cosa, hasta de niños, sin que se pusiera incómodo. Tratando de evitar que volviera a presionarla, Rin se puso de pie y revisó en su cartera que su celular estuviera encendido, podía sentir la mirada de Sesshoumaru sobre ella y eso la ponía nerviosa. En el momento que iba guardarlo, el celular timbró y ella contestó con una sonrisa al reconocer el teléfono de Takeru.

Desde el sofá, Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos porque era obvio que estaba hablando con un hombre, el conocía esa sonrisa y en el acto comprendió que los planes de esa noche eran con un pretendiente; por un momento, Sesshoumaru vio borroso pero respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Rin terminó de hablar y en seguida se despidió de todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sesshoumaru permaneció en su lugar como una estatua; no más se había cerrado la puerta, le preguntó a Shion quien era el pretendiente de Rin.

"Lo conoció en las clases de defensa personal, dice que es muy simpático!"

"Adonde fueron?"

"Al cine, que vas hacer?"

Sesshoumaru resopló apretando la mandíbula y le dijo que no causaría problemas, luego se despidió de ambos y manejó hasta el centro comercial donde estaba Rin. Cuando estuvieron solos, Jaken le preguntó a su esposa porque lo ayudaba.

"Porque ellos se aman y quizás si la ve con Takeru abra los ojos, sino la va perder!"

"Queremos que estén juntos verdad?"

"Claro mi vida, así podrán ser los padrinos del bebé!"

……………………….

Sesshoumaru se puso la jacket y caminó hacia los cines, no había llegado cuando divisó a Rin comprando dulces, junto a ella, estaba un hombre tan alto como él, de cabello negro y tan pendiente de su mujer que parecía no respirar. Verla con otro hombre le abrió un hueco en su realidad y las palabras de Jaken resonaban en su mente como una sentencia de soledad y desamor. Siguiéndolos a una distancia segura, compró una entrada para el cine y se sentó detrás de ellos para verlos, era como ver una película de horror, donde el único que sufría era él.

Cuando la función terminó los siguió como una sombra, el dolor de verla en brazos de otro hombre era demasiado y sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido. En ese momento comprendió el sufrimiento que le había causado a su esposa y recordó como había llorado al enterarse de Arista. Por un momento mientras los observaba cenar quiso levantarse y moler aquel hombre a palos, pero no podía, golpearlo no resolvería nada y lo más importante en ese momento era recuperar a su esposa. Lo único positivo de la noche fue que Takeru no subiera con ella al apartamento, aunque verla besándose con aquel sujeto, fue como un hierro caliente en su pecho. Escondido en las sombras de la calle, tomó la decisión de recuperarla y reconsiderar la idea de tener familia. Rin era su esposa y no tenía pensado dejarse desplazar tan fácilmente.

…………………………

Un ayuda inesperada…

Rin estaba concentrada revisando un catálogo para decidir que comprar, cuando Kari le avisó que la llamaba su suegra. Como ida, apartó los ojos del catálogo y tomó el teléfono frente a ella. Rápidamente, Izayoi le dijo que un gran amigo de Inutashio, Shogo, había muerto.

"Cuando es el funeral?"

"Mañana a las 10 a.m., irás?"

"Por supuesto, como esta Inutashio-sama?"

"Muy afectado, tu sabes que se veían a menudo, fue tan repentino Rin, un ataque al corazón!"

"Pero el señor Shogo solo tenía 4 años mas que Inutashio-sama, que impresión!"

"Si pero es que Shogo tenía muy mala salud, una vida en soledad hace mucho daño…Rin puedo decirte algo?"

"Claro!"

"Si encuentras alguien con quien rehacer tu vida no lo pienses dos veces, ser madre es tu derecho!"

Rin se quedó muda un par de segundos y luego le dijo que así lo haría, pero primero intentaría darle nietos a ella. Después de despedirse, volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo y cuando salió de la tienda, fue a encontrarse con Kagome para tomar algo.

………………………

Funeral…

Sesshoumaru se mantenía al margen viendo a la gente hablar. Rin no estaba lejos, conversando con una mujer mayor que se veía algo afectada pero tranquila. Estaba por ir con ella cuando la conversación a su lado llamó su atención. Tres mujeres y un hombre comentaban que todos los presentes eran amigos y ningún familiar.

"Recuerda que Shogo era hijo único, tampoco tenía tíos o esposa!"

"Que pasó con Ana? Hacían una pareja preciosa!"

"Eso fue hace años, ella se casó!"

"Y donde está?"

"Murió de cáncer hace dos años!"

"Es cierto, Shogo se vio muy afectado por su muerte, recuerdo que me dijo lo mucho que se arrepentía de no haberse casado con ella!"

"Pero porque no lo hicieron?"

"Ella quería hijos y él no!"

Los tres enmudecieron y suspiraron en silencio, agradeciendo la familia que cada uno tenía. Se alejaron de ahí sin sospechar lo que sus palabras habían causado en Sesshoumaru, que ahora fijaba la vista en un punto del piso. Ese era su futuro? Morir solo con el arrepentimiento de haber empujado a su esposa a los brazos de otro hombre, que cumpliera sus deseos de una familia. Buscando a Rin entre la gente, la vio sonreír mientras hablaba con Izayoi y su padre. Se quedó un momento admirándola y recordó todos los argumentos que utilizaba para convencerlo de tener hijos.

Para ella estaba claro que tener hijos con él sería su felicidad, mientras que él no lograba identificar bien el porque de su renuencia, pero justo ahí en ese modesto instante en el lugar más inesperado, se daba cuenta que era una locura apartarla de su lado. Suspirando profundamente, recordó las últimas semanas entre ellos sintiendo un chispazo sacudir todo su cuerpo y hablando para si mismo se preguntó que rayos estaba haciendo ahí solo. Acomodándose el saco y pasándose los dedos por el cabello, caminó hasta donde estaba su esposa. Al estar junto a ella la tomó suavemente de la mano, inmediatamente Rin reaccionó y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron frunció el ceño extrañada, porque vio desesperación en su mirada. Tomándolo del brazo, se pegó a él para hablarle al oído.

"Todo bien?"

"Aja!"

Como ya iba comenzar la ceremonia, entrelazó sus dedos y se acomodaron junto a Izayoi y su padre. Rin se lo quedo viendo tratando de descifrar su extraño comportamiento, pero él se limitó a fijar la mirada al frente. Una vez que terminó la ceremonia, la condujo fuera del templo buscando privacidad. Rin no dijo nada y se dejó arrastrar a la sombra de un frondoso y florecido árbol de cerezo, apoyándola de espaldas al tronco, Sesshoumaru la rodeó por la cintura y sin avisarle se inclinó sobre ella en un beso apasionado que le transmitió tanto deseo y amor que Rin pensó iba a desmayarse. Sesshoumaru fue aminorando la intensidad de su beso pero no se separaron, quería disfrutar la lengua de su esposa entre sus labios jugueteando y haciéndolo sentir en una nube; cuando finalmente se apartaron, Rin se lo quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Y eso?"

"Estas hermosa!"

"Estamos en un funeral!"

"Ya sé, pero aunque te pongas ese vestido yo se lo que hay debajo!"

Mientras hablaba concentrando toda su atención en sus senos, la acariciaba sobre la tela aferrándose suavemente a sus muslos, Rin sentía el corazón en la boca no muy segura que le estaba pasando pero feliz que lo hiciera con ella.

"Porque siempre te pones tan agitado en los funerales?"

"Nosé, es raro porque mientras todo el mundo esta triste y pensando en la muerte, lo único que ocupa mi mente es tener sexo salvaje contigo!"

Rin se sintió febril y su mirada se iluminó, era tan excitante que le hablara de esa forma, que sin medirse le acarició el pecho como incitándolo. Con una sonrisa peligrosa, la atrajo hacia él y se dieron un beso tan intenso que Sesshoumaru sintió el ardor de una erección recorrer su cuerpo. Cuando Rin lo escuchó gruñir soltó una risita y a regañadientes dejó de besarlo. Apoyándose con ambas manos en su pecho, le sonrió y Sesshoumaru sintió cosquillas en el vientre.

"No te entusiasmes tanto estamos al aire libre!"

"Como sabes que estoy entusiasmado?"

"Jajaja te conozco, esos gruñidos son tan…"

"Tan que?"

"Sexy y te delatan! Dime que te pasa?"

Sesshoumaru sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, diciendole que era hermosa y sensual y él no era tan fuerte como para resistirse a sus encantos. Rin sonrió y se acurrucó en él un instante, luego se puso a quitarle el brillo de labios, con el pulgar.

"Tienes brillo en toda la boca!"

"Me gustaría tenerlo mas abajo!"

Rin no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada luego se perdió en la mirada frente a ella, había algo distinto, pero no supo que y se distrajo con las caricias en su espalda y la voz ronca de su marido.

"Debo ir a Hong Kong un par de días, quieres que te traiga algo?!"

Rin parpadeó asimilando aquellas palabras y con una sonrisa le dijo que le comprara chocolates.

"Solo chocolates? Puedo ir al centro comercial que esta cerca del hotel!"

"Bueno si quieres…recuerdas aquella tienda de ropa interior y pijamas?!"

Rin suspiró exaltada porque Sesshoumaru la estrechó pegándosela al pecho, llevando sus manos hasta su trasero para acariciarlo, prometiéndole comprar todas las pijamas sexy que encontrara y un segundo después, perderse en un beso húmedo y sensual. Mareada por la intensidad de sus besos, Rin se humedeció los labios y le pidió que la acompañara a su automóvil porque tenía que regresar a la tienda. Cuando llegaron al carro, Sesshoumaru no perdió la oportunidad de acariciar sus senos sobre el vestido, mientras besaba su cuello trazando pequeños círculos con la punta de la lengua. Sintiéndose húmeda y excitada, Rin echó mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para quitárselo de encima con una sonrisa.

"Me tengo que ir…mi amor basta ya!"

"Me encanta cuando me dices así…que pasa?"

"Eres tan guapo y sexy…no se vale!"

Sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos, Rin le dio un beso de despedida y se sentó detrás del volante.

"Cuídate mucho en Hong Kong!"

"Te llamaré cuando regrese…para que me modeles las pijamas!"

"Jajaja no cuentes con eso!"

Sesshoumaru se quedó de pie viéndola alejarse. Estaba decidido a recuperarla sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer; pero por el momento tenia que atender los negocios. Rin regresó a la oficina con la cabeza en las nubes y su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos una noche de sexo salvaje con su esposo, pero se conformaría con ir a cenar con Takeru. Estaba por salir cuando un joven cargando un ramo de flores entró a la tienda preguntando por la Sra. Youkai.

"Soy yo!"

"Firme aquí por favor!"

"Gracias!"

Rin le dio una propina y puso las flores sobre el mostrador, estaba emocionada pensando que eran de Sesshoumaru. Tomando la tarjeta la leyó y soltó una risa, pero más que risa estaba inquieta, porque todo aquello parecía una conquista de lo más estimulante. Suspirando, se preguntó que estaría tramando su esposo, al mandarle flores y una tarjeta diciéndole que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. La cena con Takeru fue agradable y entretenida, pero al llegar a su apartamento, se quedó dormida pensando en su esposo.

…………………….

Había regresado de Hong Kong y ahora estaba revisando unos documentos. Cuando escuchó a su asistente llegar, le pidió que entrara a la oficina.

"Buenos días señor. En que le puedo servir?!"

"Necesito que localice a mi esposa, la llamé al celular pero no me contesta, trate en las tiendas!"

"En seguida!"

La mujer salió de la oficina y 5 minutos después regresó con un pequeño sobre entre los dedos.

"Y bien?"

"La señora esta fuera de Tokio, regresa el fin de semana! Le dejó un mensaje"

Sesshoumaru se le encendió la mirada y gruñó que porque no había empezado por ahí. La asistente sonrió y le dijo que Rin le había dado instrucciones precisas.

"Explícate!"

"Podía darle el mensaje solo si usted intentaba localizarla, aquí tiene!"

Sesshoumaru esperó a estar solo para abrir el mensaje y cuando lo hizo una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. En el papelito blanco había un beso pintado con brillo de labios rojo. Guardando el beso en su saco se rió cautivado. Luego llamó Jaken que le confirmó que las tres estaban en Okinawa disfrutando de un par de días en un spa.

"Inuyasha y yo veremos el partido de baseball en mi casa, quieres venir?"

"Ahí estaré, cuando regresan?"

"El viernes para la fiesta de tu papá!"

"Ya veo!"

…………………..

La fiesta…

Cuando Rin llegó a la fiesta 45 minutos tarde, Sesshoumaru estaba conversando con una invitada que le coqueteaba abiertamente. Al ver a su esposa llegar, sintió el corazón detenerse en su pecho y la ansiedad se transformó en felicidad. Disculpándose con su admiradora, buscó un lugar apartado para poder verla sin interrupciones, mientras saludaba a los invitados. Con una sonrisa, se tocó el bolsillo del saco donde llevaba el beso y esperó el momento propicio para ir a saludarla, pero Inutashio se le adelantó y la sorprendió con un abrazo. Por un momento, se sintió abrumada porque le pareció estar en brazos de Sesshoumaru, padre e hijo eran tan parecidos que podían pasar como hermanos.

"Llegas tarde princesa!"

"Jejeje solo un poquito!"

"Te perdono porque eres la más linda de toda la fiesta!"

"Gracias, no me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo"

Aferrada al brazo de su suegro, Rin caminó por entre los invitados destilando felicidad. Era una fiesta suntuosa, llena de globos y adornos de colores, dando un ambiente elegante pero súper festivo. Luego de saludar a cuanto invitado se les atravesaba, llegaron a donde estaba Izayoi con Kagome, Inuyasha, Shion y Jaken. Sus amigas y suegra la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Mientras abrazaba a Shion, la felicitó por llegar tarde, porque Sesshoumaru estaba como león enjaulado.

"En serio y donde está, como me veo Shion?"

"Absolutamente despampanante!"

"Hola amiga, no voltees pero tienes una esposo que te mira como si fueras su presa!"

"En serio Kagome, por donde está?"

"A tu derecha pero no se te ocurra voltear, que venga por ti!"

"Esta bien!"

Enmascarando su emoción, Rin se puso a conversar con sus amigas, pero luego miró sobre su hombro y sus miradas se cruzaron. Con una sonrisa a medias, Rin le guiñó un ojo y como si nada siguió conversando. Sesshoumaru se carcajeó calladamente y decidió esperar un poco más para ir a saludarla. Rin estaba súper nerviosa y les preguntó a sus amigas si podían verlo y que expresión tenía.

"Esta en el mismo lugar y te esta devorando con la mirada"

"Sino viene en los próximos cinco minutos me voy!"

Tanto Rin como Shion soltaron una risa alabando su fortaleza para reconquistar a su marido. Inquieta, estaba a punto de alejarse cuando sintió alguien detrás suyo, al volverse, Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura mirándola a los ojos y luego se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, dejando que su aliento le calentara la piel.

"Porque tardaste tanto?"

"Jajaja porque sí!"

Sesshoumaru se perdió en sus ojos y una sutil sonrisa curvó sus labios. Tenerla tan cerca calmaba su desesperación y avivaba el deseo de hacerle el amor, el jugueteo entre ellos de las últimas semanas, lo mantenía despierto en las noches, recordando lo mucho que se divertían en la intimidad. Acariciándole el rostro, Rin le dio las gracias por las flores y Sesshoumaru soltó una risa, luego la interrogó con voz ronca.

"Viniste sola?"

"Ajá!"

"Takeru no se molesta?"

"Cómo sabes?...no me digas, vine sola para complacer al cumpleañero!"

Sesshoumaru se echó una risa entre dientes y le dijo que él también estaba solo, Rin no pudo evitar que los ojos le chispearan de la emoción. Dándole una mirada intensa de arriba abajo, le dijo que le gustaba su vestido nuevo. Sonriendo halagada, se fijó en él y se dio cuenta que la corbata que llevaba era de un rosado pálido, muy parecido a su vestido. Rozando los dedos sobre la suave seda, alabó su atuendo coqueteándole descaradamente.

"Preciosa corbata!"

"Va con tu vestido!"

Sesshoumaru cerró la mano estrechando el espacio entre ellos. Con las piernas débiles, Rin no puso resistencia y se dejó estrujar entre esos brazos fuertes y tibios que tanto añoraba.

"Porque no me dijiste que irías a Okinawa?"

"Porque no me dio la gana!"

"No seas arisca!"

"Jajaja"

Rin se mordió el labio y suspiró poniendo ambas manos en el pecho masculino; aferrándose suavemente a las solapas del saco. Sesshoumaru movió su mano libre y apartó un mechón que se había colado junto a la mejilla, en un gesto tranquilizante.

"Ven vamos a tomar algo!"

Sin darle tiempo a reclamar, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y caminaron en dirección al bar. Al llegar, pidió dos copas de champagne y sin dejar su actitud casual le preguntó como le había ido en Okinawa. Rin dio un sorbo a su copa y le contó de sus días en el spa. Sesshoumaru le prestaba toda su atención como si fuera la única mujer en el lugar. Muchos de los invitados que se acercaban, no sabían si felicitarlos, porque por la actitud de ambos parecían de nuevo una pareja.

Cuando uno se atrevió a felicitarlos, Sesshoumaru ni se inmutó y Rin abrió los ojos como platos. Una vez que la persona se despidió, se paró frente a él tirando de su solapa, pidiéndole una explicación. Riéndose entre dientes, la tomó de ambas manos invitándola a bailar en una actitud de conquista descarada.

"Vamos a bailar Sra. Youkai!"

"Como que señora Youkai? Y porque dejaste que la señora nos felicitara?"

"No tenemos que darle explicaciones a nadie. Quieres bailar si o no?"

"Si, pero…no hagas eso otra vez"

"Que?"

"Pretender que estamos juntos!"

"Tienes razón, lo lamento…entonces bailamos?!"

Sesshoumaru le guiñó el ojo y Rin sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda. Suspirando suavemente, le sonrió y lo siguió hasta la pista de baile. Ahí, Inutashio bailaba demostrando una energía y alegría envidiables; a unos cuantos pasos, Inuyasha arrastraba los pies deseoso de complacer a su esposa. Bailaron música alegre y cuando el ambiente se tornó romántico, Rin creyó que era momento de detenerse. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio en brazos de su esposo, moviéndose al compás de las suaves notas musicales.

Completamente alterada y feliz, no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos y buscó la comodidad de su pecho. Al sentirla acurrucarse en él, la rodeó con ambos brazos e inclinándose sobre ella, le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla. Rin se estremeció y contuvo las ganas de llorar, deseando que esa noche nunca acabara. Al terminar, no se atrevió abrir los ojos y cuando la tomó por la barbilla para verla, ella sonreía enmascarando su desesperación por no saber que tramaba su esposo.

"Gracias por el baile!"

"Un placer!"

Por un momento quiso preguntarle que sucedía pero se mordió la lengua y se alejó con la cabeza llena de preguntas y conjeturas de las que no tenía ninguna respuesta clara, Rin suspiró confundida y decidió buscar a sus amigas. Al llegar donde ellas estaban, Kagome la tomó del brazo y las tres caminaron hasta un rincón menos ruidoso para conversar.

"Y bien? Que te dijo?"

"Que estaba linda, me invitó a bailar y me preguntó como nos había ido en Okinawa!"

Al ver las caras de desilusión de sus amigas, sonrió resignada y les confesó que ella también esperaba más y estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de una reconciliación. Tratando de animarla, Shion le recordó que la noche apenas comenzaba y muchas cosas podían pasar.

"No creo amiga, pero gracias por animarme!"

Tratando de distraerla, se pusieron a conversar hasta que Inuyasha y Jaken llegaron por ellas. Rin se quedó rezagada y cuando Jaken trató de que los acompañara ella se negó. Sin imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo, Jaken hizo un intento por tomarla del brazo, pero ella le suplicó que la dejara con la voz quebrada. Ya los demás se habían adelantado y al verla de cerca, le vio los ojos aguados.

"Que te pasa, porque estas tan alterada?"

"No es nada, solo que me doy cuenta que debo seguir con mi vida!"

"Pero yo pensé que…no te dijo nada mientras estaban bailando? Parecía que…!"

"No, yo tenia la ilusión pero…que voy hacer Jaken? Aún lo amo!"

Jaken no encontró las palabras para reconfortarla, y por más que su amigo admitiera que la amaba y se comportara como si deseara una reconciliación, Rin necesita escuchar las palabras de él. Acomodándose el cabello y sonriendo como si nada pasara, Rin besó a su amigo en la mejilla y tomándolo del brazo caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás.

"No le digas a nadie porfa!"

"Cuenta conmigo!"

Rin disfrutó de la compañía de sus amigos un rato y luego se levantó de la mesa para distraerse. Perdida en sus pensamientos, vió a Sesshoumaru entre la gente y quiso llorar porque a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos permanecían intactos y como antes, lo que mas deseaba era tener un hijo con él. En ese momento, anunciaron que en cuestión de minutos servirían la cena. Ajeno a que segundos antes su esposa lo contemplaba, Sesshoumaru se abrió paso entre los invitados y le pidió que lo acompañara a comer.

"Te sientas conmigo?"

"Si!"

"Te sientes bien?"

"Claro, vamos a la mesa donde están los demás!"

Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y cuando se sentaron Jaken resopló preocupado, si su amigo no hacia algo pronto la iba perder y algo en su interior le decía que si eso sucedía, Rin se alejaría de todos. La cena estuvo muy amena, aunque Inuyasha estaba pensativo y cuando su padre dio un emotivo discurso de agradecimiento, se levantó como un resorte llevando consigo a su esposa.

Cuando Inuyasha se paró junto a su padre, todos pusieron atención, incluida Rin. Kagome le había comentado que tenía una sorpresa pero no sabia que. Inclinándose hacia ella para susurrarle, Sesshoumaru le preguntó de qué se trataba.

"No sé, pero me dijo que era muy especial!"

Antes de acomodarse Sesshoumaru le dio un besito detrás de la oreja diciéndole que lucía preciosa. Rin cerró los ojos emocionada y siguió prestando atención.

"Quiero aprovechar el cumpleaños de mi papá para contarles que Kagome y yo estamos muy felices porque en 7 meses seremos padres!"

Todo el salón estalló en aplausos y expresiones de alegría. La expresión de Rin se ensombreció al instante y de golpe sintió los ojos aguados, aquella maravillosa noticia era un duro golpe de realidad y se sintió derrotada. Sesshoumaru trató de verla a los ojos pero ella permanecía con la cabeza baja, luchando contra las lágrimas. Tocándole la mano la llamó por su nombre con suavidad, al roce de sus manos, Rin se crispó y como un resorte se levantó de la mesa alejándose de ahí tan rápido como pudo, buscando refugio en una salita de estar, donde se dejó caer en un sofá. Cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, lloró desconsolada porque ahora era claro que debía separarse de esa familia para siempre, si quería realizar su sueño de ser madre. Limpiándose las lágrimas se rió de si misma por ser tan egoísta, acaso tenía derecho a empañar la felicidad de sus amigas solo porque su esposo se negaba a complacerla.

"Debo ser la mujer mas egoísta y miserable…ellas no tienen la culpa de nada!"

En el salón, Sesshoumaru se quedó ido, tanto que Inuyasha tuvo que tirar de él para que reaccionara. Cuando levantó la vista su mirada estaba vacía pero Inuyasha estaba tan feliz que no lo notó. Reaccionando al ver la emoción de los futuros padres, los felicitó esbozando una sonrisa. Consciente de lo que aquella noticia significaba para Rin, Kagome preguntó donde estaba.

"Estaba muy emocionada, pero tuvo que ir al baño, me dijo que regresaba enseguida!"

Aunque quiso, Kagome no pudo creerle y empezó a buscar a su amiga entre los invitados, estaba a punto de ir al baño cuando un grupo de gente se acercó para felicitarlos. Mientras tanto, Rin intentaba calmarse para salir, felicitar a sus amigos y en la primera oportunidad escabullirse de vuelta a su apartamento. Poniéndose de pie, salió directo al baño para refrescar su maquillaje, aunque era difícil esconder sus ojos rojos. Al regresar vio a Kagome e Inuyasha posando con Izayoi e Inutashio para el fotógrafo. Se quedó viéndolos con una sonrisa melancólica. Su suegro no podía esconder la emoción que sentía y repetía una y otra vez que iba ser abuelo. Estaba a punto de ir hacia ellos cuando sintió su fortaleza flaquear y girando sobre sus talones buscó algo de beber, podría felicitarlos en un momento, cuando terminara la sesión de fotos, pero de pronto sintió que su presencia arruinaba la feliz ocasión y se mantuvo alejada. Desde la mesa, Sesshoumaru la observaba, tratando de imaginar lo que sentía, no se necesitaba mucha inteligencia para adivinar que había llorado y si la conocía bien en la primera oportunidad que tuviera intentaría dejar la fiesta. Se disponía a ir con ella, cuando vio que se aproximaba hasta donde Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

"Felicidades amiga, vas a ser una súper mamá!"

"Gracias…!"

Kagome se atragantó al verla con los ojos rojos y quiso abrazarla, pero Rin le suplicó que no lo hiciera con una sonrisa.

"Si me abrazas voy a llorar como cuando me caí de la bicicleta en segundo grado y eso no esta bien. Voy a ser tía y es maravilloso!"

"Rin!"

"Estaré bien te lo prometo! Tiene que haber un hombre por ahí que quiera tener hijos conmigo, ya daré con él"

Kagome abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, Rin se encogió de hombros y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, diciéndole que la quería mucho, luego hizo lo mismo con Inuyasha, dando un suspiro, buscó a sus suegros y los felicitó. Inutashio la estrujó muy fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tratando de alegrarla.

"Ese bebé va tener los mejores abuelos del mundo!"

Ninguno de los dos tuvo palabras con que consolarla y ella sonrió como si nada pasara, a pesar de que una lágrima la traicionó rodando mejilla abajo.

"Un cumpleaños inolvidable verdad Sensei?"

"Si muñeca!"

Visiblemente alterada pero esbozando una gran sonrisa, Rin les dijo con voz hueca que lamentaba no poder quedarse todo el fin de semana y se despedía de una vez porque en cualquier momento se iría.

"Fue una fiesta lindísima, gracias por invitarme!"

Aprovechando que alguien más quería hablar con ellos, giró sobre sus talones para buscar sus cosas y marcharse. Angustiada, Izayoi la siguió para tratar de calmarla preocupada que se fuera cuando estaba tan perturbada.

"Rin espera un segundo, podemos hablar?"

"Claro, sucede algo malo?"

"No tienes que irte tan pronto!"

"Estoy cansada Izayoi!"

"Entonces porque no vas a descansar?!"

"No me refería a eso, yo lo amo pero quiero más, tomaré su consejo y buscaré mi felicidad en otra parte!"

Izayoi se quedó helada, había tanta tristeza en su voz pero a la vez mucha determinación, era claro que el embarazo de Kagome la había empujado a tomar una decisión drástica, dando al traste con las ilusiones de todos de una reconciliación. Con una sonrisa sincera, Rin le dio las gracias por siempre haber sido más que una suegra, una gran amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Rin?"

"Si dígame?!"

"El es un tonto y no te merece!"

"Jajaja!"

Buscando entre la gente que bailaba, vio a Jaken y Shion riendo y se acercó. Al verla, Shion se puso como loca y le preguntó porque tenía los ojos tan rojos. Rin le sacó la lengua, respondiéndole con acidez.

"Estaba llorando porque no estoy embarazada y al paso que voy nunca voy a estarlo, también es porque mi esposo me quiere pero no lo suficiente, lo que me convierte en una gran tonta por hacerme ilusiones!"

"Y eso que significa?"

"Significa que me voy de esta fiesta y el lunes hablaré con el abogado para que tramite el divorcio!"

"Pero el trato que hiciste con Inutashio?"

"Ya no hay trato, Kagome le dará sus tan ansiados nietos!"

"Hablas en serio verdad?"

"Muy en serio, ahora me tomo una última copa de champagne y me voy!"

Rin les dio un beso en la mejilla y le pidió a Jaken que cuidara mucho de su esposa y también de Sesshoumaru. Se abrió paso entre la gente y luego desapareció por el pasillo. Una vez que entró a la habitación, encendió la lámpara y se dejó caer en la butaca frente a la cama. Con la mirada ausente, se rascó la barbilla distraída, recordando detalles de su vida con Sesshoumaru, tocándose el dedo donde una vez había tenido sus anillos, soltó una risita y se limpió las lágrimas que le bajaban silenciosamente por las mejillas.

"Tengo que dejar de llorar, es patético, debo ser fuerte!"

Doblegada por el incipiente dolor de cabeza, se hizo un puñito en la silla y suspiró profundamente. Estaba a punto de recoger sus cosas e irse, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta como si quisiera botarla, al abrirla se le revolvió el estómago de ver a Sesshoumaru de pie en pasillo con una expresión algo sombría.

"Sesshoumaru, que pasa?"

"Podemos hablar?!"

"Hablar? Mmm realmente no sé, estabas corriendo?!"

"Puedo pasar?!"

"Claro, pero que sea rápido, ya casi me voy!"

Sintiendo escalofríos, Sesshoumaru dio un paso dentro y recuperando el aliento se sentó al borde de la cama. Rin tomó asiento y esperó; después de un par de minutos, pareció listo para hablar.

"Porque le dijiste a Izayoi que ibas a buscar tu felicidad en otro sitio?"

"Cuando hablaste con ella?"

"Hace un momento, se lo dijiste o no?"

"Si pero que importa, para eso viniste?!"

Sesshoumaru hizo un gesto con la boca que Rin conocía a la perfección, torcer los labios era prueba innegable que estaba preocupado u ofuscado por algo y sintiéndose morir, contuvo la respiración.

……………………….


	4. Hablemos

Capítulo 4

Hablemos…

……………………………………

Al borde de su paciencia, Rin respiró profundo y acomodándose el cabello fuera del rostro le pidió que se apurara porque iba de salida.

"Como que te vas, adonde?"

"Pues a mi apartamento, claro!"

"Pero la fiesta es hasta el domingo, hablaste con Inutashio?"

"Si!"

"Te molestó que Inuyasha anunciara el embarazo de Kagome?"

"Otra vez con problemas circulatorios? Dime ya a que viniste, no quiero que se haga muy tarde…es mas, te ahorraré saliva, el lunes a primera hora le diré al abogado que tramite el divorcio"

"Te quieres divorciar de mi?"

"Sí, no quieres tener hijos y yo me cansé de esperarte…yo te amo pero quiero tener una familia, que tiene de malo un bebé?…- _**Rin se le quebró la voz y ofuscada se limpio las lágrimas…-**_ no entiendo porque no quieres, pero sabes que? Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir. Sesshoumaru me iré de Tokio porque no puedo soportar estar en la misma ciudad que tu y no estar juntos"

Rin apretó los labios para no sucumbir a la desesperación, haciéndole un nudo en la garganta a Sesshoumaru, que no encontraba la forma de decirle que estaba equivocada. Inmersa en sus conjeturas, no se dio cuenta que su esposo la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

"Estas hablando incoherencias y si te vas de Tokio te acusaré de abandono de hogar!!"

"Que dijiste?!"

"Que estas hablando puras sandeces"

"No, la última parte!"

"Ahh eso, si se te ocurre dejarme te meteré a la cárcel por abandono!"

Rin entrecerró los ojos, preguntándole exactamente cuanto había tomado, soltando una risa y haciendo una mueca arrogante, le dijo que nada, solo la copa de champagne que habían saboreado juntos. Con los ojos como dos calderos, apretó los dientes y parándose frente a él le soltó una cachetada, inmediatamente se puso a caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto balbuceando, y en un arranque tomó el maletín lista para irse. Frotándose la mejilla con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y la detuvo sujetándola por los hombros, asegurándose de bloquearle el paso a la puerta.

"Deja de caminar como loca, vamos arreglar esto de una vez por todas!"

"Arreglar, de que rayos hablas? No estoy para bromas pesadas, me las vas a pagar"

"No me amenaces, ya no quiero estar separado!"

"Eso no resuelve nada y tu lo sabes, hazte a un lado infeliz!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una risa burlándose de ella, le arrebató el maletín de las manos y lo lanzó al piso. Furiosa, trató de rodearlo para llegar hasta la puerta pero la sujetó con firmeza pidiéndole que se calmara.

"Será mejor que se calme señora Youkai, porque no saldremos de esta habitación en toda la noche!"

Sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, una mezcla de felicidad y rabia, Rin le exigió que no la llamara así porque eso ya no significaba nada. Con una sonrisa arrogante, Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la cintura y pegándosela al pecho le dio un beso con los labios entreabiertos. Al calor del beso Rin dejó de forcejear y rompió en llanto. Limpiando sus lágrimas, Sesshoumaru le sonrió y volvió a besarla.

"Ya no llores!"

"Que rayos tramas?"

"Estar contigo, recuperar el tiempo que por mi culpa hemos perdido!"

Rin lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad que rayaba en lo infantil, acomodándole el cabello detrás de las orejas, Sesshoumaru le delineó los labios y le dijo que hablaba en serio, cuando le preguntó porque el cambio de opinión, fue sincero y le contó lo que había escuchado en el funeral.

"Por eso tenías esa mirada tan rara y porque tardaste tanto? Ese funeral fue hace días!!!"

"No te alteres, sabes que no soy impulsivo, necesitaba tiempo!"

"Eres un desgraciado, porque debo creerte?!"

"Porque si, yo te amo!"

"Pero…"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Sesshoumaru la besó aflojando las manos para acariciar sus caderas, Rin abrió los labios permitiendo que sus lenguas juguetearan en un candente beso. Sentía su piel vibrar al contacto con su marido, pidiendo a gritos hacer el amor. Animado por los gemidos de su mujer, Sesshoumaru tiró del vestido para quitárselo. Ella se dejó llevar y movió sus manos para desvestirlo; todo era tan nuevo y a la vez tan familiar que la mezcla era electrizante para ambos.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, que a Rin le dio escalofríos, le quitó la ropa con desesperación y cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, deslizó sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo como saboreándola. Luego, sujetándola con firmeza por las caderas, la hizo girar para que se apoyara en la mesa frente a la butaca y así verla de espaldas. Siguiéndole el juego, Rin separó las piernas, tentándolo a que la hiciera suya en aquel lugar y apoyándose en la mesa, movió sus caderas suavemente, mientras le lanzaba una mirada seductora.

Motivado por el deseo, se inclinó sobre ella y mientras saboreaba la piel de su espalda, Sesshoumaru deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella, arrebatándole un sensual jadeo Deseoso de llenar su boca con el sabor de Rin, se separó para ponerse de rodillas y así deleitarse con la esencia escondida entre sus muslos. Como si nada más importara, Sesshoumaru se tomó su tiempo, para dejar que aquel sabor excitante impregnara el interior de su boca y todos sus sentidos.

En un jadeo, Rin le preguntó si le gustaba lo que probaba, con los ojos brillantes, Sesshoumaru le dijo que sí y volvió deslizar sus dedos dentro de ella. Todo el cuerpo femenino se retorció de excitación y Rin gimió con una voz ronca que se le metió a Sesshoumaru bajo la piel. Moviendo su cuerpo para aumentar el placer, le dijo que era delicioso pero que quería más de él.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Sesshoumaru se apartó de ella le dio un besito en cada muslo y luego siguió saboreándola perdido en aquella sensación tan primitiva de sexo y pasión. A medida que el calor de su cuerpo se intensificaba, Rin quiso cambiar de posición pero Sesshoumaru le suplicó quedarse así, porque era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Dejándose llevar, empezó a gemir sin medirse, no le importaba si alguien los escuchaba, solo quería seguir sintiendo los labios de Sesshoumaru entre sus piernas, provocándole intensas olas de placer. Por un momento quiso hacerla llegar al clímax de esa manera, pero su propio cuerpo le pedía unirse con ella y finalmente se puso de pie y llevó su virilidad hasta ella, moviéndose de forma que la rozara sin penetrarla.

Desesperada por aquel cruel pero satisfactorio juego, Rin le pidió que no la torturara más. Sonriente y al borde de su propia resistencia, le dijo con voz ronca que lo haría en un segundo, pero que primero tenía que separar más las piernas para besarla una última vez. Rin hizo exactamente lo que le pidió y lanzó un grito al contacto húmedo de la lengua masculina que se movía sobre ella suavemente a manera de deliciosa tortura. Luego, como movido por un instinto animal, entró en ella con fuerza, haciéndola gemir y gritar de placer, pidiéndole que lo hiciera más rápido.

Con los ojos cerrados, Sesshoumaru obedeció el pedido de su esposa y se desvivió por entrar y salir de ella enérgicamente. Pasaron los minutos y pronto Rin sintió que la energía la abandonaba relajando todos sus músculos. Perdida en el clímax, lo miró con una sonrisa, sintiendo como se ponía rígido, liberando su masculina esencia en su interior. Apoyándose sobre ella, Sesshoumaru le susurró que quería quedarse 'dentro'.

"mmm…me gusta tenerte entre mis piernas!"

Dándole besos en el cuello, movió una mano para acariciar sus senos, mientras mordisqueaba su oreja y le decía lo mucho que lo excitaba, ella se rió suavemente, disfrutando de las caricias con los ojos cerrados. Con una risita de satisfacción Rin se percató que Sesshoumaru no había perdido su rigidez y empezó a mover sus caderas. Gruñendo sobre ella y sintiendo una nueva ola de energía invadir su cuerpo, lo obligó a inclinarse sobre ella y cubrirla de besos mientras sus manos jugaban sobre su pecho. Rin se pegó a él y estirando un brazo lo tomó con una mano y lo condujo dentro de ella para que le hiciera el amor una vez más. Estar ahí era como un sueño hecho realidad y no había sonido más dulce o excitante que su voz, pidiéndole que fuera más rápido o se lo hiciera con fuerza.

Una vez que la sensación de placer se evaporó, Sesshoumaru la llevó hasta la cama, se acostó junto a ella y cerró los ojos para recobrar el aliento. A su lado, Rin se hizo un rollito bajo su brazo y apretando los labios, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Eso era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo y por un momento aterrador estuvo convencida que lo había perdido. Se quedó así media hora y luego se acomodó con la mirada fija en el techo, escuchando la respiración pausada de su esposo. Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando creyó escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Agudizando el oído supo que no era su imaginación y fue a ver quien era, alisándose el cabello y tomando lo primero que encontró caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. De pie en el pasillo estaba Shion, que al verla con el saco de Sesshoumaru gritó emocionada.

"No grites, lo vas a despertar!"

"Jajaja, le diste una revolcada?"

"Claro que si!"

"Esa es mi amiga! Entonces ahora si volvieron?"

"Si me lo dijo claramente, ay Shi fue espectacular, vi estrellitas!"

En ese instante, Rin sintió el peso de Sesshoumaru detrás de ella y dejó escapar un chillido. Sujetando la puerta con una mano y abrazando a su esposa con la otra, abrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver a Shion, que soltó una risita al verlo con el pelo parado, envuelto en una sábana.

"Interrumpiste mi sueño!"

"Estaba preocupada por mi amiga!"

"Esta bien, que no la ves?"

"Bueno no me gruñas ya me voy, puedo decirles a todos la buena noticia?!"

"No, dile a tu esposo si quieres!"

Guiñándoles un ojo, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó en busca de Jaken para contarle. Cerrando la puerta, Sesshoumaru la levantó en brazos para regresar a la cama. Al ponerla sobre la cama y tomarse el tiempo para admirarla, respiró profundo, su esposa era dueña de unos senos redondeados y jugosos que lo volvían loco. Conociendo la debilidad de su marido, Rin se acarició a sí misma provocándolo.

Verla en esa actitud tan sensual fue suficiente para despertar su cuerpo otra vez y con la boca echa agua se inclinó sobre ella. Los círculos rosados que coronaban aquellas abundantes curvas, no tardaron en endurecerse ante la presión de sus labios, y un pezón erecto y suave llenaba su boca. Por su parte y con ambas manos, Rin se puso a estimularlo gimiendo que era tan viril que le quitaba el aliento. Sin dejar besar sus senos, movió sus caderas para penetrarla, pero antes que llegara a su destino, Rin lo detuvo y le dijo que quería besarlo.

Ante semejante petición, Sesshoumaru sintió una punzada bajo la cintura y completamente derretido, se acercó a ella. Con una sonrisa, Rin estiró las manos y tomó su miembro entre los dedos, llevándolo hasta su boca. Sin dejar de verlo, besó primero la punta y luego lo cubrió con su boca, mientras lo masajeaba con una mano, transportándolo a un paraíso de placer físico. Pasaron los minutos y en la mente de Sesshoumaru solo había cabida para la sensación de su esposa estimulándolo con sus labios, pero antes de que llegara al clímax, se detuvo y luego de pasar lentamente la lengua a todo lo largo de su virilidad se separó completamente.

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudiera decir algo, se recostó abriendo las piernas, pasándose las manos sobre sus senos seductoramente. Dando un gruñido como de animal en celo, Sesshoumaru se deslizó dentro de ella, que lo esperaba completamente humedecida. La fricción de sus cuerpos era alucinante, más cuando ella apoyó los tobillos en los hombros de su esposo, de esa forma sentía mejor el movimiento de Sesshoumaru, dentro de ella y solo se escuchó un jadeo a dos voces mezclado con gemidos de placer.

El clímax llegó para ambos casi al mismo tiempo y una vez que estuvieron satisfechos, quedaron abrazados, sudorosos y besándose apasionadamente entre risas. Completamente agotada, Rin se fue quedando dormida sobre Sesshoumaru, que disfrutaba de tener a su esposa entre sus brazos. Una vez que estuvo completamente dormida, la cubrió con una manta y abrazándose a ella se quedó dormido.

…………………………………

A la mañana siguiente…

Rin abrió los ojos e inmediatamente sintió placer, subiendo desde su pecho hasta los confines de su cerebro. Algo dormida, movió su mano y para su felicidad se encontró con una cabellera suave y abundante muy conocida. Llamándolo por su nombre le preguntó que estaba haciendo, Sesshoumaru no le contestó, y siguió besando su pecho desnudo bajo las sábanas. Carcajeándose por aquel delicioso despertar, Rin se relajó y jugó con los mechones entre sus dedos.

Mirando a su alrededor, recordó la noche anterior y su corazón dio un saltó, al comprender que lo de anoche era una reconciliación definitiva. Estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió a Sesshoumaru llevar su mano hasta la unión entre sus piernas para acariciarla. Ella se retorció y buscó refugio entre sus brazos. Soltando una risa, Sesshoumaru salió de entre las sábanas para darle un beso de buenos días.

"Como dormiste?"

"Bien y tu?"

Sesshoumaru no le contestó de inmediato, concentrado en delinear su boca. Sintiendo todo el peso masculino sobre ella, no pudo evitar un profundo suspiro. Era imposible resistirse a la intensa mirada de su esposo, y tampoco podía evitar amarlo con toda su alma. Estando ahí acostados, cubiertos por sábanas suaves y olorosas, era como si los meses de separación, hubieran sido solo un instante. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Sesshoumaru se acostó junto a ella, atrayéndola hasta su pecho para sentir la piel desnuda contra su pecho. Con los ojos cerrados, se movió para besarla deslizando suavemente la lengua por los labios entreabiertos.

"Que te preocupa?"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior al comprender que no podía ocultar su preocupación a la persona que mejor la conocía.

"Todo lo que me dijiste ayer fue en serio?"

"Si, ya te dije que no estaba borracho!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió como un niño malo al recordar la noche anterior. Estar con ella había disipado cualquier duda, era el amor de su vida, y la única mujer con quien quería hijos. Jugando con un mechón de pelo con una mano y con la otra acariciándole el trasero suavemente bajo las sábanas, Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar.

"Somos marido y mujer! Hemos estado mucho tiempo separados, yo te amo!"

"Yo también!"

"Y ahora que le vas a decir a tu amiguito?"

"Amiguito, de que hablas?"

"Al tal Takeru!"

"Ahhh de él, solo somos amigos!"

"Pero yo te vi besándote con él!!"

Rin soltó una carcajada y le preguntó que si había estado espiándola, cuando trató de evadirla, ella lo sujetó por la barbilla y le pidió una respuesta, de paso preguntándole que pasaba con Arista.

"Fue una noche que fuiste al cine, aquel sábado que yo te invité…este es un país libre puedo donde yo quiera!"

"Ósea que si nos seguiste, apuesto que te metiste al cine…ahh si lo hiciste!!"

"Y que? Tu eres mía!"

"Jejeje y que pasa con Arista?"

"Me dejó el mismo día que regresaste a tu apartamento!"

"En serio? Dos mujeres en un mismo día, pobrecito!!"

"Puedes reírte si quieres. Bien sabes que por cuidarte la dejé de lado, pero no me arrepiento porque esas seis semanas fueron maravillosas"

"Bendita sea la Dra. Alcione y su recomendación!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una carcajada al comprender que contrario a lo que creía, Rin tenía que ver con esa recomendación pero cuando le preguntó, su esposa negó todo con una risita. Acurrucándola entre sus brazos, se entregó al placer de besarla y jugar entre las sábanas. En medio de un suculento beso, tocaron a la puerta, para dejarles el desayuno que Sesshoumaru había pedido, mientras ella dormía. Cubriéndose con una bata de algodón gris, Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta. La muchacha entró con la bandeja y la puso en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. No se había percatado de la presencia de Rin, hasta que ella la saludó.

"Hola Meilín!"

Si la bandeja no hubiera estado sobre la mesa, probablemente hubiera ido a parar al suelo. La joven abrió los ojos al reconocerla y con una gran sonrisa le hizo una reverencia.

"Señora Rin…q-que gusto verla!"

"Igualmente, trajiste jugo de naranja?"

"Solo un par de vasos, quiere que le traiga una jarra?"

"Lo harías? Es que tengo mucha sed!"

"Enseguida, en verdad es un gusto verla!"

La muchacha salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa y en cuanto llegó a la cocina, la noticia de la reconciliación se regó como pólvora por toda la casa. Tomando uno de los platos, Sesshoumaru regresó a la cama y compartieron el desayuno entre besos, y caricias, hablando como si nunca se hubieran separado. En medio de la conversación, Sesshoumaru tomó la mano izquierda de su esposa y se la besó.

"Tengo algo para ti, cierra los ojos!"

En el instante que sintió que su esposo le ponía los anillos, Rin abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Son un repuesto, considéralos borrón y cuenta nueva, te gustan?"

"Claro mi amor, desde cuando los tienes?"

"Desde el viernes!"

Dominada por la emoción, no pudo decir nada más y tirándole los brazos al cuello, lo besó apasionadamente. Inmediatamente, Sesshoumaru hizo a un lado la bandeja y empezó acariciarla muy suavemente, diciéndole al oído que la amaba. Rin se dejó llevar por las caricias, entregándose a una sesión matutina de amor apasionado. Hicieron todo con calma y en medio de su tórrido despertar, escucharon a Meilin detrás de la puerta, pero ninguno hizo el intento de abrir. Aminorando un poco sus movimientos dentro de Rin, Sesshoumaru gritó que dejara el jugo en el pasillo, porque ahora estaban muy ocupados. Ante semejante e ilustradora explicación, Rin se carcajeó tapándose la boca.

"De que te ríes?"

"Todos van a saber lo que estamos haciendo!"

"Y que?"

Con una sonrisa que reflejaba su felicidad, Sesshoumaru reanudó el vaivén de sus caderas, hasta que ambos se vieron arrastrados por una ola de placer delicioso y alucinante. Después, ambos se quedaron dormidos por largo rato; todavía era de mañana, cuando Rin abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru se estaba dando un ducha. Sentándose en la cama, alargó la mano para tomar el jugo puesto junto a ella. En el momento que iba a ponerse de pie, su esposo salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y el cabello húmedo.

"Hola!"

"Hola mi amor!"

Deteniéndose frente a ella y se inclinó para darle un beso, aprovechando la cercanía, Rin tiró de la toalla y se puso acariciarlo, primero con las manos y luego con su boca. Gruñendo excitado, le acarició la cabeza murmurando que lo volvía loco cuando hacia eso. Inspirada por aquellos halagos, Rin intensificó los movimientos hasta llevarlo al clímax y ella pudo saborear la esencia de su esposo. Sesshoumaru jadeó extasiado, y se quedó ido viéndola limpiarse la boca con una sonrisa. Rendido a sus encantos, le rozó la mejilla con los dedos.

"Wow eso fue simplemente fuera de este mundo!"

"Tu eres una inspiración!"

Acostándose junto a ella abrazándola por la cintura le preguntó si quería salir de la habitación. Rin hizo una mueca de pereza y le dijo que si. Sesshoumaru la vio admirar sus anillos y dijo su nombre distraído.

"Rin?"

"Hm?"

"Esta vez será mejor, seremos una familia!"

Rin abrió los labios en señal de sorpresa e inmediatamente se le aguaban los ojos de la emoción. Tirándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, se aferró a él en un emotivo abrazo, mientras Sesshoumaru le daba besitos en la nuca, haciéndose la promesa no volver a separarse de ella. Emocionada, saltó de la cama y le dijo que iría a bañarse para salir de la habitación. Antes de entrar al baño regresó sobre sus pasos y le dio un beso diciéndole que lo amaba.

"Yo también…ve a bañarte aquí te espero!"

Cuando salió del baño, Sesshoumaru la dijo que los esperaban para almorzar y que todos sabían de su reconciliación.

"Seguramente por Meilin!"

"Lo dudo, fue la loca esa que no puede guardarse nada!"

"Jaja, esta feliz por nosotros!"

"Tu estas feliz?"

"No se nota?"

"Ven!"

Rin se sentó en el regazo pasando sus dedos por el cabello aun húmedo, Sesshoumaru la estrechó dándole un besito en los labios, no dijeron nada y no era necesario, la brecha entre ellos había desaparecido y tenían una segunda oportunidad. Poniéndose de pie, Rin se vistió frente a él, mirándola embelezado. Salieron del cuarto tomados de la mano y entraron al comedor en medio de una algarabía de gritos y silbidos. Los primeros en felicitarlos fueron Jaken y Shion, cuando Rin estuvo frente a su suegro, se perdió en un abrazo de oso.

"No sabes la felicidad que me has dado, te quedas en esta familia!"

"Si Sensei, eso parece!"

"Ya decía yo que mi hijo era muy inteligente, hubieras visto como salió corriendo cuando le dijimos que te ibas, tiró al piso a uno de los meseros!"

Rin se hecho una risita y se volvió a verlo, Sesshoumaru hizo cara de fastidio diciendo que su padre exageraba y simplemente había caminado muy rápido y el mesero se había atravesado. Ella le dio un beso y fue con sus amigas, que al ver su mano gritaron de emoción. El único comentario de Inuyasha para su hermano fue recordarle que era un imbécil, después de decirle a su cuñada que tenía el peor gusto en hombres.

"Lo que tu digas Inuyasha!"

El resto del día se la pasaron juntos, conversando y riendo como si nunca se hubieran separado. El domingo después de desayunar, Sesshoumaru insistió en ir a la casa de Rin para conocerlo y llevarse la mayor cantidad de ropa y cosas como fuera posible de regreso al apartamento.

"Pero mi amor porque tanto apuro? Podemos venir otro día!"

"No, saca todo lo que puedas, donde están tus maletas?!"

"En el armario del cuarto de huéspedes!"

Rin lo vio alejarse con una gran sonrisa, entre los dos llenaron las maletas y se fueron al apartamento a pasar el resto del domingo entre las sábanas.

"No vayas a trabajar mañana!"

"Pero Sesshoumaru, no me hagas esa carita ni me beses en el cuello… ay que rico!"

Entre risas Rin le dijo que iría solo en la mañana pero él se negó recordándole que hacer el amor en la mañana era su hora favorita, debilitada por sus besos, balbuceó algo de su responsabilidad con la tienda, mientras le separaba las piernas con la mano y la estimulaba con los dedos Sesshoumaru le dijo que su responsabilidad inmediata era con él.

"Te aprovechas que soy débil, llamare a Kari en la noche!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió y retirando la mano se acomodó para penetrarla con lentitud haciéndola gemir. Atrapando su oreja entre los dientes le dijo que lo excitaban demasiado sus gemidos, con escalofríos soltó una risa y le pidió que se moviera con más energía para gritar.

…………………………………

Cuatro meses después…

Rin se levantó de la cama y al pararse sintió un leve mareo pero no le dio importancia, era sábado y Sesshoumaru le había dicho que pasarían el día juntos, paseando. Caminando hasta la cocina, abrazó a su esposo por detrás y besándole la espalda le dio los buenos días.

"Que cocinas mi amor?!"

"Huevos revueltos y tostadas!"

"Ay que rico, ya está listo?"

"Si, tienes hambre?"

"Mucha!"

Sesshoumaru la observó extrañado, su esposa disfrutada de la comida con medida pero esa mañana tenía un apetito voraz, se relamía como si le hubiera cocinado el más exquisito manjar, repitiendo que estaba delicioso, él comió con tranquilidad, viéndola de reojo. Cuando terminó de desayunar, le preguntó adonde iba llevarla de paseo.

"Iremos fuera de la ciudad, esta bien?"

"Súper bien…ay!"

"Que pasa? Rin porque tienes esa cara de asco!"

"Nada, sentí algo raro en la panza no me hagas caso, comí muy rápido!"

"Bueno…"

Después de recoger los platos, Sesshoumaru le dijo que iba a ducharse preguntándole si quería acompañarlo, ella soltó una risa y le dijo que no.

"Siempre que nos bañamos juntos duramos mil horas!"

"Eso es lo rico!"

Rin se entretuvo limpiando la mesa y cargando la lavadora de platos, cuando entró a la habitación hizo la cama y sacó la ropa que se pondría, un jeans y una cómoda camisa de hilo, abriendo la gaveta de su ropa interior, escogió un conjunto sexy para lucirle a su marido y buscó una toalla. No más había puesto la toalla junto a su ropa, cuando sintió un sabor amargo en la boca y un mareo, aclarándose la garganta caminó hasta el baño, estaba a punto de decirle a Sesshoumaru que se sentía mal cuando sintió unas ganas terribles de vomitar, arrodillándose frente al baño levantó la tapa y con los ojos cerrados vomitó todo el desayuno. En el acto, Sesshoumaru corrió la cortina y se quedó mudo de ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Como ya había terminado de bañarse, se envolvió con la toalla y arrodillándose junto a ella le preguntó como se sentía con una gran sonrisa.

"Vomité todo!"

"Ajá ya me di cuenta, ven, jalemos la cadena para que el baño no huela a desayuno vomitado"

"Sesshoumaru!!"

Levantándole el rostro para que lo viera, Sesshoumaru le dijo que en cuanto se vistiera la llevaría a un laboratorio para que se hiciera un examen de sangre. Sin poder contener su felicidad, Rin sonrió y le pidió ayuda para levantarse.

"Me voy a enjuagar la boca, mi amor en serio crees que…?"

"Lo hemos hecho como conejos estos últimos meses así que no me extrañaría!"

Con la boca limpia, Rin lo rodeó con ambos brazos y soltó una risita cuando la levantó en brazos para llevarla a la cama y cubrirla de besos y caricias. Una vez que ella se bañó y vistió, Sesshoumaru tomó el celular para llamar a Jaken.

"Que pasó?"

"Nada, es que estamos entretenidos!"

"Ya veo, no te preocupes Shion aún no se levanta duerme como oso, nos hablamos entonces?"

"Si!"

Una hora más tarde, Rin lloraba de felicidad abrazada a su esposo que sostenía entre sus manos el resultado positivo del examen de sangre. Dándole un besito, le dijo que lo amaba con toda su alma.

"Yo también te amo! A quien llamamos primero?"

"Izayoi e Inutashio…ahh pero están de viaje! Tu llama a Inuyasha y yo llamo a Shion"

Cuando su amiga escuchó la noticia, Rin tuvo que apartar el celular para que los gritos no la ensordecieran. Tomando el teléfono, Jaken la felicitó y quiso hablar con Sesshoumaru.

"Te lo paso!"

"Vengan a la casa para celebrar, llamaré a Inuyasha!"

"Yo le digo no te preocupes!"

"Felicidades papá!"

"Aún no puedo creerlo!"

………………………………

Varios meses después…

Mientras Rin acomodaba las latas de comida de gato en los estantes, Sesshoumaru estaba en la parte de atrás revisando el inventario. Inquieta, Kari pasó frente a Sesshoumaru tres veces antes de que él la llamara por su nombre completo a punto de perder la paciencia.

"Karina que quieres?"

"Señor es que yo…necesitaba pedirle que…"

"Necesitas irte temprano?"

"Si, pero me da pena por lo que le pasó a la señora pero es que tengo que buscar mi vestido de novia…"

"No quiero saber, vete ya!"

"En serio, no me esta despidiendo verdad?"

Sesshoumaru torció los ojos y le hizo un ademán que se fuera, sabía perfectamente que a pesar de su apariencia desvalida, Karina era una excelente trabajadora y su esposa se apoyaba muchísimo en ella. En ese momento entró Rin y les preguntó que sucedía al ver a la joven pálida.

"Que sucede Kari?"

"Es que le pedí permiso al señor para irme temprano, tengo que ir a buscar mi vestido de novia!"

"Y que te dijo ese hombre tan guapo?"

"Que me fuera pero no se si me esta despidiendo o dándome el permiso, es tan serio!"

"Ya lo sé, por eso es tan sexy, vete ya!"

Recelosa, Kari miró primero a Rin y luego a Sesshoumaru que la miraba con los ojos como dos rendijas, quitando la mirada de golpe, la joven se despidió y Rin aprovechó para acercarse a su marido y darle un beso.

"No asustes a Kari es muy buena trabajadora!"

"Se asusta con nada!"

Con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru acarició el vientre abultado de su esposa y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, diciéndole que estaba hermosa. Rin se acurrucó en su pecho y le dijo que le dolía un poco la espalda.

"Entonces siéntate y descansa, en 20 minutos nos vamos a cenar! "

Sesshoumaru atendió un cliente y con el guardia de seguridad cerró la tienda en cuestión de 10 minutos. Poniéndole el abrigo y entregándole la cartera, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a pasear por el centro comercial antes de ir a casa de su padre a cenar.

………………………………

4 años después…

Inutashio, Jaken y Sesshoumaru aguardaban pegados contra la pared muy serios, todos con anteojos de sol y listos para la pelea. Completamente metido en su rol, Inutashio les habló con voz grave.

"Tenemos que ganar esta vez!"

"Es que son muy buenos señor, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo!"

"No seas debilucho Jaken son solo tres enanos!"

"Y tu desquiciado hermano!"

"Bueno muchachos a la cuenta de tres!"

"Si señor…1, 2, 3!!

En el instante que asomaron sus cabezas tres niños con enormes pistolas de agua los recibieron gritando y riendo a todo pulmón, más atrás, Inuyasha blandía una manguera gritando que no los dejaran avanzar. Completamente empapados levantaron las manos pidiendo una tregua y tanto Inuyasha como los niños estallaron en gritos de victoria.

"Siiii ganamos otra vez somos los campeones!!"

Sesshoumaru dejó la pistola de lado y se quitó los anteojos para tomar a uno de los pequeños en brazos; Hiroshi tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello negro, con los brazos en alto el niño repitió que era el campeón.

"Si enano ganaste, aunque…ustedes eran cuatro y nosotros solo tres!"

"Si porque mi tío encontró esa manguera, jugamos otra vez?"

"En un rato, estoy empapado, que te parece si vamos a cambiarnos para comer algo"

"Primero voy con el abuelo!"

"Para que?"

"Nos prometió un premio si volvíamos a ganar!"

Dándole un beso en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru puso al pequeño en el suelo y salió corriendo donde Inutashio que disfrutaba tener a los tres a su alrededor. Impacientes, los niños le preguntaron a gritos cual era el premio, con una gran sonrisa, Inutashio le pidió a Shion que le trajera los regalos, un carrito a control remoto para cada uno.

"Que se dice niños?"

"Gracias!"

"De nada!"

"Los podemos usar después de comer?!"

"Claro, ahora vayan a cambiarse!"

Corriendo hacia sus padres los niños enseñaron sus regalos con orgullo, una vez solos Jaken le dijo a Sesshoumaru que su padre los consentía demasiado.

"Déjalo eso es lo que siempre ha querido!"

"Si tienes razón!"

Después de cambiarse de ropa, Sesshoumaru se sirvió una soda y salió a disfrutar del sol para calentarse. Se distrajo al ver a Rin sosteniendo a la bebé de tan solo cinco meses, una preciosa niña de nombre Sakura. No fue inmediatamente para poder contemplar mientras madre e hija se mecían en una de las mecedoras de la terraza. Viendo a su amigo embobado con su familia, Jaken le dio una palmada.

"Reacciona amigo!"

"Sshh!! que molesto eres!"

Caminando hacia ellas se sintió el hombre mas afortunado del mundo y sonrió sin proponérselo. Como la pequeña estaba despierta no más verlo se puso a balbucear de felicidad.

"Como está mi muñeca?"

Rin se la entregó dándole un beso que se alargó un instante eterno que a ambos les supo a gloria. Con la bebé en brazos, Sesshoumaru le guiñó el ojo a su esposa y la invitó a pasear por el patio antes de almorzar.

"Ve tu, voy a cambiar al campeón del universo!"

"Ah con que sí? Y quien los nombró así?"

"El capitán del equipo!"

"Era de esperarse, es el más inmaduro de los cuatro! De donde sacó esa manguera?"

"Jajaja estaba por ahí sin usar!"

Dejando caer la quijada sorprendido, Sesshoumaru le reclamó por aliarse con el enemigo, ella solo soltó una risa y trató de escabullirse pero la retuvo a su lado.

"Esta me la pagas señora Youkai!"

"Como?"

"Como tu quieras, esta princesa ya duerme corrido varias horas!"

"Jejeje me gusta eso!"

Después de besar a su hija Rin se fue a buscar a su pequeño que la esperaba en el cuarto que había para los niños en la mansión. Cuando abrió la puerta el pequeño estaba usando la cama como trampolín.

"Hola mamá, viste el carro que me regaló el abuelo?!"

"Si esta de lujo, ven mi cielo para ponerte ropa seca!"

Parándose frente a él lo recibió en brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo que lo amaba.

"Yo también te quiero Mami, hasta el cielo!"

"Eres el hombre de mi vida!"

"Y Papi?"

"También Papi!"

Una vez que lo cambió ambos salieron al patio a encontrarse con Sesshoumaru que arrullaba a la bebé para que hiciera su siesta. Aferrándose al bolsillo de su papá, el pequeño le preguntó si a él también lo dormía hablándole.

"Claro que sí, te quedabas dormido en mis brazos y otras veces Mami nos despertaba a los dos!"

"Ella es linda!"

"Quien, tu hermana?"

"Si es muy pequeña y suavecita…tío Jaken dice que entre los tres debemos cuidarla mucho pero Tío Inuyasha dice que si alguien la hace llorar debo partirle la vida!"

Sesshoumaru se carcajeó y le dijo que faltaba mucho para que alguien la hiciera llorar y el pequeño suspiró aliviado, diciendo que todavia no estaba preparado para partirle la vida a nadie.

"Bien dicho enano!"

En ese momento llegó Rin que se había quedado rezagada para poder contemplarlos. Tomando a Hiroshi en brazos le dio un beso a Sesshoumaru diciéndole que lo amaba.

"Mama dice que tu y yo somos los hombres de su vida!"

"Tenemos suerte enano!"

"Si verdad, Mami es lo máximo!"

Rin sintió la felicidad de su familia calentarla como una cobija invisible, su realidad era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño y con una gran sonrisa, los cuatro dieron un paseo antes de reunirse con los demás para un almuerzo en familia.

Fin

…………………………..

Gracias especiales a la Dra. D por prácticamente obligarme a terminar este fic! A mis queridas lectoras les doy las gracias por sacar tiempo y leerme, son lo máximo!!


End file.
